My Hero Tail
by Neon-Writer
Summary: Description: What if Natsu Dragneel was born into the world of My Hero, But an accident happens causing him to die at a young later to be resurrected by his big brother Zeref, Forgetting about his past in the process. How will Natsu proceed to live on? How will his affect him later on? (Some Gender benders)
1. Chapter 1

80 Years Ago...

A man who stood 5'6, with smooth laid down hair but what seems to be hair spikes at the top of center of his head was curlenty in despair of what had just done. The name, Zeref Dragneel. Right now his whole family was killed..By none other than himself. how you may ask. this was all due to his Quirk: **Death** **Wish**. Zeref's Quirk or what he likes to call it Curse, Zeref Curse makes him summons what seems like a sphere of black wind and whatever that wind touches instantly dies. The Quirk although is to strong for him because the more you love life the more it adds for Zeref's case it made him near immortal but at the same time it made the Quirk stronger and harder it is to control it. but what seems to hurt him the most was the death of his beloved younger brother Natsu Dragneel a kid no older 5 dead. but what seems like luck to him was that unlike his parents Natsu Physical Body Remained. Zeref wanting to bring back his brother worked day in and night out to make a small pod that was meant to revive him. Unlucky in order to do that he had to "Modify" Natsu's body.

**Many Years Later**…

Natsu Body after many years of showing life, his physical body was on the verge of waking up soon. This was great news to Zeref but with power growing difficult to control he had to decide how Natsu was going to be raised. After a couple of hours he decided it would be best if he himself did not raise Natsu, the question now though was who. Zeref had then came to the conclusion that it would be best for Natsu if his "friend" would have raised him. After packing an outfit for Natsu and strapping the pod around his back he was now on his way to find him.

**3 Days Later…**

Zeref had finally reached his destination, it seems like a normal forest at first glance but in that forest _he_ lived there. After an hour of walking he finally found the place, he was looking for it was a small house built under in huge cave. Zeref was finally at the doorstep he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and to collect his thoughts as he was unsure if this guy was still stubborn as usual a couple moment had passed until he decided to finally open the door.

"Hmm..Zeref what are you doing here and what do you want." A deep voice said while his back was facing Zeref.

"Ahh yes...it has been awhile **Igneel**." Zeref replied calming showing he has no ill intent.

"I'll say it once more what are you doing here and what do want" Igneel sharply replied back with a hint of anger in his voice.

Zeref sighed,"Igneel I need you to do me a favor and to raise my younger brother Natsu." Zeref said seriously.

"Ehhh..What's in it for me and why do you want me to take him in."Igneel responded now facing Zeref.

"Since you're over here in the forest I assume your time is near."Zeref said. "And I know you want some one carry on your legacy, You see the reason why I went to you was because i'm not only confident that you can actually help him, but also because of Natsu's Quirk" Zeref told Igneel while putting Natsu's pod down

"Interesting..You sure know your stuff Zeref."Igneel said. "But of course I still have questions especially because of that boy's Quirk" Igneel stated.

"Of course please ask them right away"Zeref replied quickly with a hint of joy in his voice, because to be honest he himself did not know if Igneel was even gonna hear him out.

"Ok, first question what is this boy's Quirk and what does it have to do with me"Igneel asked.

"You see Natsu Quirk is Fire Dragon and it's very similar to yours, the only difference being while at first your's seems stronger, Natsu's Quirk has the potential to overcome even your's." Zeref said boldly. The answer seemed to surprise Igneel.

"_I see..Maybe that boy is worthy of receiving my help." _Igneel thought to himself. "Fine second question, From what I can tell the kid is surviving off of that pod what is the purpose of that device" igneel asked.

Zeref then went on to tell him what happened to Natsu and his family. Zeref also told him about the Modification to Natsu body but told him that it's important to keep that a secret. Igneel then nodded

"What you said about Natsu interested me..I've decided I will take him in and raise him as my own" Igneel exclaim proudly. Zeref was about to speak but Igneel suddenly interrupted him off

"I still have one more question Zeref...What is your other purpose, I have no doubt that you want to help and save your little brother but..Knowing you, Zeref was is your other goal." Igneel said very seriously.

Zeref released a very frustrated but sad sigh. "I was foolish for not seeing this question coming" Zeref simply stated . "I want Natsu to make many friends and to live a life he doesn't regret but…I gave the Natsu the potential to kill left Igneel Jaw dropped

"This boy has the power to kill you Zeref" Igneel replied shocked

"As I said I couldn't just give him unbelieved power but I gave him the potential to reach that level, That's why I need you to teach him all you can with the limited time you have, So he can reach the power he has the potential to reach." Zeref preached. Igneel then told him nonetheless he will still take Natsu in and that he vowed to help him as much as he can. Zeref then let out a small smile before he took Natsu out of his pod and handed him to Igneel. Zeref then told Igneel that Natsu should wake up tomorrow. "Until next time Natsu" Zeref said sadly before he left.

**Next Day **

Natsu eyes were slowing blinking for about a minute until he fully woke up,Once he was fully awake he suddenly shot his body up wondering where he was.

"You're finally awake huh" a voice said behind him. Out of instinct Natsu quickly turned around and asked "Who are you, Where am I!" He yelled towards the person. A tall man with long red hair with a red bread and sharp crimson eyes then told him, "My name is Igneel and from now on I'm going to take you" Igneel told him with a smile. Natsu not remembering is past just simply nodded. "Tell me boy you know your name" Igneel asked. "Natsu Dragneel" Natsu responded quietly. "Natsu I sense great power from you so I'm going to start training you but since you just woke up today I will let you rest for the rest of the day, But know tomorrow we are going to do some serious training to get you stronger but just know if you keep quiet and scared you are not gonna last. You gotta be pumped,happy,and excited..YOU GOTTA BE FIRED UP" Igneel yelled. and those words alone motivated Natsu to not only get stronger but to always be happy.. And with that Igneel started to train Natsu everyday until…

**4 Years Later**

It was a bright day outside, the sun was shining and a 9 year old kid named Natsu just got done with his training and was currently on his way back to the house he lived in with Igneel. Apparently after Natsu got done with his daily training Igneel had something important to tell him. Once he got in the house he greeted igneel or what Natsu like to call him pops.

"Natsu you have done very well to come this far and Im both proud and happy to be the one who guided you but unfortunately I got bad news for us." Said Igneel while coughing up blood. While Natsu knew about his father condition he still couldn't help but feel sad for his old man.

"What do you mean pops?" Natsu asked worried

"While it pains me to say this since you're still only 9, I'm afraid I don't have much time left. At most I have a couple months left in me" Igneel said while coughing even more. This left Natsu heartbroken.

"What are you talking about pop's what am I supposed to do without you, Your the only family I have left you can't leave me...What am I supposed to do without you. Natsu cried out on the verge of letting his tears lose.

"Natsu I can't guide you all the time..You must be able to find your own path..like remember when I told you about heroes and then how you told me you wanted to be one.. I know you can be one..No the greatest one..You have enough power and heart..Now all you need is a goal now tell me what is your goal Natsu." Igneel replied softly but powerful

"My goal?... My goal is to protect everyone, and to give everyone hope like what gave me" Natsu said back.

"That's a good goal Natsu.. I have no doubt that you will complete your goal… But you'll need to make friends.. A great hero has friends they know they can trust and rely on." Igneel muttered proudly. Natsu just nodded knowing everything Igneel was completely.

**Couple Months Later**

It was a very good day outside the sun was shining,Clouds were looking extra fluffy overall it was a great day outside,But that still didn't help the recently turned 10 Natsu from crying. His father Igneel just passed away and his final words to Natsu was "Natsu you've seen my power...deep down within...you have the potential to be stronger than me...Just promise me..you will not let my loss stop you from achieving your goal" Igneel said softly.

"I promise dad." Natsu said back on the verge of tears holding them back with all his power.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon..I have one more gift to give you" Igneel then pulled out a scarf from a box next to him. "This is a scarf made from the scales of my Quirk but it also means..That no matter where you are in life I will always be watching and supporting you." Natsu couldn't help but cry now. "aww come on now where is the strong Natsu I saw grow up"Igneel spoke words manage to let Natsu slow down a bit while crying. "come on now say it with me one more time Natsu" Igneel Nodded with sobbing. "**I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW."** They both yelled in unison. "I'll always love you Natsu" Igneel said powerfully but softly before his peaceful passing. Natsu they stopped crying for a moment and said "I promise to not let you down pops" Natsu then vowed.

**1 Hour Later **

Natsu had just finished making and putting Igneel in his grave with the tombstone saying "long live Igneel who gave his all to make his son happy. May he fly across the heavens with his crimson wings." it read. " I'm going to miss you father, I hope to make you proud." Natsu said with his new scarf around his neck before leaving, Wondering where is journey will take him.

**A Couple Hours Later**

It was early in the afternoon, Natsu had just wandered into a city since this being the second time he has ever been in a city he didn't know what to do. He decided to just walk around for a bit until he came across what seemed to be a green hair kid standing up scared to a blonde kid with two other kids. "If you keep going… I-I-I"ll never forgive you!" The green haired kid yelled trembling. "Even though you're Quirkless.. you're still pretending to be a hero, Deku. The blonde responded annoyed. The group of 3 now showed there ready to attack by showing off their Quirks. the two kids behind the blonde leapt forward ready to attack, The green haired kid then let out a small scream until both the kids were sent back by a fire attack.

"You know it's not nice to gang up on and bully people." Natsu said while smiling. The Blonde was just standing there wondering what happened. "Who are you Pinke, are you deku's friend" the blonde kid then asked. "First it's salmon not pink, Second it doesn't matter but if you keep planning on bully this kid I will stop you here." Natsu responded. This seemed to make the blonde even more angry because suddenly they attacked Natsu with their explosive Quirk activated. Natsu then got pumped up and charged back summoning fire to his hands. Both of the kids kept trading hits for a couple minutes until they both got a bit tired. "Arrrghhh.. Fine, we'll leave for now but only because I don't have time for this." The blond claimed. "c'mon where leaving" The blonde said while the goons started following. Once they left Natsu turned to the green haired kid.

"Hmmm..Where's that other kid, ehh it doesn't matter anyways are you ok?" Natsu asked. "Yes I am Thanks to you" the green haired kid said in a nervous manner. "Well it doesn't matter anymore I managed to scare them off for now, but hey why were they bullying you anyways?" Natsu said curiously. "To be honest I don't know why.. but they always say it's because I'm Quirkless and always scared." The greeny said nervously. "Quirkless" Natsu responded confused. "Yea.. I was born without a Quirk or ability like you guys do" The green hair kid said sad and worried looking down.

" There picking on you because of something like that..I think thats stupid." Natsu said surprising the greeny since most people just bully or wave them because of that. "And I don't think your a scaredy cat I mean not only did you stand up for yourself.. you also stood up for someone else and that's something only strong people do like heroes do." Natsu told the green haired kid while smiling, this causes the greeny to have a faint blush appear across their cheeks to appear and look at Natsu with not only amazement but happiness in their eyes since most people say negative things about them, but Natsu was different he was smiling and acknowledging them.

"Hey..What's your name?" The green hair kid asked while still having the happiness in their eyes.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Natsu replied back. "What's yours" Natsu asked back.

"My name is Izuka, Izuka Midoriya" The greeny now known as Izuka said back quickly. "Well if you don't have anything to do tonight.. Do you wanna sleep over at my house" Izuka asked hoping Natsu would say yes.

"Well I guess I don't have anything to do so.. Yes I do" Natsu said. Izuka was now smiling even more now. "Well let's get going I will show you where I live" Izuka said happily. Natsu just simply nodded and followed her with that same smile on his face…

**Well that's the 1st Chapter for my first/new story My Hero Tail as you can tell it's across over from my hero and fairy tail, also please let me know what think and if theres anything i could improve on also im decideing weather there be 21 students (Natsu get recomended) or just kick someone out you guys can help if you want. and by the way i plan on having a pairing for this series im decideing between Natsu x Izuka(Fem Deku) or maybe a harem but not to big maybe like 4 girls maybe 5 or even more if thats what you guys want but if i decide to do harem its probably gonna be Izuka(Fem Deku) Shota Todoroki(Fem Shoto) Katsuka Bakugo(Fem Bakugo) and the others would be up to you guys it could be more geneder bent people if you wanted. and the reason it seems im changing to much it's beacuse sure it would be fun to see natsu in the mha but i want to change it even more. next chapter might take a couple days unforuntaly. so that's about it for now so till next time see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2:New Home

**Later That Day**

...It was now late in the afternoon and Natsu and Izuka just arrived at the place Izuka lived. It was an apartment with 3 rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and of course a bathroom. "Mom I'm home!" Izuka shouted while her and Natsu took off their shoes. "Oh, Welcome sweetie." A dark green haired woman said walking up to them smiling. The woman then noticed the pink haired boy standing next to her daughter. "Oh you brought a friend home today sweetie." The green hair woman said kinda surprised. It was a rare thing to see her daughter bring home a friend.

"Yeah his name is Natsu and he's really cool" Izuka replied happily to her mother. "That's nice, And how did you meet him" The woman asked. " He help defend me from Katsuka and her friends." Izuka then told her mom. The woman then walked over bent down and hugged Natsu. This surprised Natsu since he doesn't really get hugged often. The mother then thanked Natsu for helping her daughter, Natsu then said, "It's no problem I just thought what the other kids were doing was really mean."

"Hey Natsu let me show you my room" Izuka said excitedly. "Ok" Natsu just simply replied. The two then were walking to Izuka's room before Izuka mother suddenly called out Natsu, Causing both him and Izuka to turn around. "I almost forgot.. My name is Inko Midoryia, Nice to meet you." The dark green hair woman now known as Inko said smiling. "Nice to meet you" Natsu said smiling back. The two then turned back and went into Izuka room. The first thing Natsu noticed walking into her room was all the All Might themed stuff.

"Wow your room is amazing Izuku, And your bed is so comfy" Natsu said while enjoying Izuka bed. "Hey Natsu what do you want to be when you grow up" Izuka asked. "I want the best hero ever and to say everyone from being sad." Natsu said starting to get fired up. Izuka just looked at Natsu with amazement in her eye before "So who's your favorite hero?" Asked Izuka. Natsu just looked at her confused, "Since you want to be a hero I thought you would know one" Izuka said. "No I don't know any heroes, Or really what a hero is." Natsu said sheepishly " But I do know their amazing that's why I will become one" Natsu also commented. "WHAT You don't know any hero or what is a hero." Izuka said really shocked. Natsu just smiled kind of embarrassed with a hand behind his hand. "Can you show and tell me what a hero is?" Natsu asked. Izuka nodded then she went on to explain what heroes were and told him there are school you can go to become one. After she was done explaining she went on to show him tons of videos of different heros, But she decided to save her favorite one for last.

"Wow so those are heroes I knew they were amazing." Natsu said pumped up. "Well.. I still have one more video I want to show" Izuka said while pulling up the video. Natsu turned to head back to the screen and watch a video of a hero named All Might save over 100 people from what seems like a destroyed building. Natsu was amazed at what all those heroes did especially from All Might. The two then went on to talk about how amazing the heroes are and how they both wanted to become heroes one day, They even debated about which hero had the best Quirks.

They eventually got to All Might.

"I wonder what type of Quirk he has." Natsu said wondering. This also causes Izuka to think about it, But it also made her wonder what Natsu Quirk was since she hadn't asked him yet. "Hey Natsu I've been thinking, Since I haven't asked yet.. What is your Quirk?" She asked. "My Quirk?" Natsu said. " Yeah earlier when you were fighting Katsuka I saw you had fire on your hands." Izuka stated.

" Well my Quirk is called **Dragon Fire**." Natsu told her. "Dragon Fire?" Izuka said curious. "Yeah my Quirk is called Dragon Fire because it gives me ability kinda like a fire dragon." Natsu told her. "Really how so?" Izuka asked while getting her note book ready.

"My Quirk **Dragon Fire** gives me the ability similar to a fire dragon, so I'm able to use the fire I make pretty freely also fire doesn't hurt me and I can eat fire to recharge my power if I have to ,I also have better senses the regular people, and the cold doesn't affect me much.(**My seem OP but it's just his magic from fairy tail really)** "That's so amazing." Izuka complemented.

She was about to say something again until her mother called them. "Yes mom" Izuka responded. "Sadly it's getting dark outside so it may be time for Natsu to go back home" Inko told her daughter. "Aw can't he just sleep over he said he has nothing to do tomorrow" Izuka said hoping he can. "I guess he can if he gets permission from his parents" Inko told her daughter. While at first this was good news causing Izuka to smile. She turned to Natsu about to say something but noticed he was looking down with a sad face, Izuka was going to say something but her mother spoke up first. "Are you ok Natsu do you not know your parents number?" Inko asked concerned.

"No, It's just…" Natsu said very sad and quiet. "I'm sorry Natsu I couldn't hear you, can you repeat that please?" Inko said kindly. "It's just… I have no family my father just recently died." Natsu replied with tears coming from both eyes trying keep a smile while holding his scarf. This shocked both of them, feeling really bad for him. "Oh… Since you got nowhere to go I would be a terrible person to just kick you out, So if you can stay here tonight if you like." Inko told Natsu trying to keep a positive voice. "But since we don't exactly have an extra room right you're going to have to sleep with Izuka tonight."

This seemed to make Natsu a bit more cheered up as he looks up and nods. "But tomorrow, I'm going to have to take you to the police since I can't just keep you here." Inko said politely. Natsu just simply nodded. "I'm sorry Natsu.. If there is anything you want to talk about let me know were friends now ok." Izuka said seriously but also in a polite manner. "Ok..and thank you Izuka." Natsu said while trying to wipe the tears off his face smiling. The mother couldn't help but try to smile so the boy would cheer up a bit more.

**Next Morning**

Inko had just arrived at the police station with Natsu and brought Izuka with them. They then waited a couple minutes to talk to a police officer. When the officer came Inko explained the situation to him. "Well you did the right thing .. Can you please tell me the child's name please." The officer said while on his computer. "Of course his name is Natsu Dragneel" Inko replied. "Hmm that's weird, I can't find any of his files." The officer said. What was the kid's father's name. The officer said. Inko then called Natsu over to answer the question. "Igneel.. Oh, it seems like we found the person, and it seems like we know why young Natsu doesn't amy files." The officer state. "Why is that." The mother asked. "This person Igneel was reported missing many years ago, And if the kid Natsu was born with him after he was missing Natsu wouldn't any files on him." the officer explained. "Well what's going to happen to him." the mother asked. "Well were going to have to take him in for a day or two to make files on him" The officer responded

"And after that." Inko said wanting to know. "We are going to look for foster houses for him.. But before we do that would like to take him in?" The officer asked. "_**Well I do feel bad for him, Would this be good for him**_" She wondered. "_**Well him and Izuka were getting along yesterday and I can see this could help her out but this is for Natsu to, Natsu seemed to be pretty happy when he was talking to Izuka..Maybe it's best for him to decide.**_" Inko thought. "Well let me ask Natsu himself to see what would he like" Inko said to the police officer.

She then called Natsu over to them. "Yes?" Natsu asked. "Natsu you're going to have to stay here for a couple of days.. After those are over would you like to live with me and Izuka." Inko asked smiling. And in an instance Natsu started nodding with tears of joy. "I guess it's decided" Inko said smiling…

2 days had passed and Inko and Izuka were on their way to pick him up.. Natsu was waiting in the lobby waiting for them, as they walked into the station Natsu quickly ran to them and greeted them. After greeting each other Inko walked up to the police officer, and was informed that they finished their paperwork and that there was some paperwork that she need to fill out in order to adopt Natsu. The new family just arrived home, Inko told the 2 kids to go play in Izuka because she has something to do.(Paperwork)

"I'm so happy for you Natsu, This is gonna be great" Izuka said happily. "Yeah this is great, Not only do we live together now but we will become heroes together." Natsu exclaimed fired up. The two were talking about how great it was going to be since Natsu was now living with them. They kept talking till it became night and decided to go to sleep to prepare for the next day…

**WOW! this chapter was pretty hard to make but the next chapter is when Natsu and Izuka gets into UA and when the main story starts to happen. Although this is my 2nd chapter ever please let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better. and sorry if you didn't think this chapter was as good as the last one but i kinda rushed because I wanted and was excited to get into the main story. I know there wasn't really a lot of talking in this chapter and was really fast but I wanted to start the main story after this chapter so i tried to fast forward things a bit. So except next chapter to have more character interactions and WAY longer cause i know this chapter was short versus the other one.**

**If you have any questions or ideas make sure to let me know. **

** -OTP48- I was actually thinking about adding her (toga) into the harem and since you want to see that I've decided I will, But she will not appear until later in the story (Sorry if you didn't want your name here)**

** 946- Ryuko (the dragon heroine) that was a really good choice and i already have ideas on how to add her in and how she and natsu meets. but like toga she won't appear until later in the story. I have a pretty good idea on how to develop the relationships between Natsu and the other three (Izuka,Katsuka, and Shota.) ( Also Sorry if don't your name here) **


	3. Chapter 3: Before UA

**TimeSkip **

A couple years have passed since Natsu was adopted and while there was some bad moments there was also good ones. But now it's a new day and it was time to get ready for school…

"Izuka, Natsu it's time for school!" Their mother called. Natsu groaned while getting up since he is a heavy sleeper while Izuka seemed to be excited. They both started the morning by brushing their teeth and then putting on their school uniforms. Natsu wore a black button up blazer with the gold buttons on the left, Izuka just wore the regular black dress skirt with a red ribbon near/on her chest area.

"Mom we're off to school now." Izuka said while running out the door with Natsu behind her.

"Make sure to stay safe." Inko said while there were leaving.

The two were now running to school before they were stopped near the railroads by a huge crowd of people seeming to watch 3 heroes fight a huge villain that looked to resemble a berserk humanoid shark.

"Natsu, You see him over there, that's the hero death arms!" Izuka yelled in awe. While Natsu just continued to watch. But even with a villian there people just seemed to be pushing forward due to excitement, Until the other hero appeared stopping the bystanders from moving on with a stream of water coming from his hand the resembled a fire hydrant.

"There's the other one, The rescue specialist Backdraft." Izuka said filled with joy. Then another hero came out of nowhere leaping over them onto the top railroad while grouped of girls cheered on his name.

"Oh my god another hero..It's Kamui!,Isn't this amazing Natsu! We get to see three heroes in action!" Izuka yelled again while the hero grappled onto a metal tower.

"Huh.. Three?" Natsu questioned himself because he picked another sent coming by them very fast.

"Holy he's gonna do it.. Preemptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!" Izuka once again yelling. But before the attacked reached him.

"Wait Izuka over there another one is coming." Natsu said while pointing to the direction. Izuka then turned her head to see a giant woman in a blue and white skin tight suit with a blue mask to cover her face.

"Canyon Cannon!" The giant woman shouted before kicking the villain knocking him out. This made a group of boys to come out of nowhere to take pictures of her.

"Today is the day of my debut!..My name is , A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance" said winking in a seductive manner. While she said that Izuka was already taking notes of her.

"Wow that was cool!.. But come on Izuka we gotta get to class. Natsu said while running, hearing Natsu's voice Izuka snapped out of her hero note mode and made her start running with him to school.

**Timeskip to school**

"Now that you all are third years now, You guys have to think about your future now" The teacher said seriously.

"I'm going to start passing out handouts for your future plans now but..you're all planning to join a hero course right." Teacher said turning his serious expression into one full of joy, causing the whole class to cheer and show off their Quirk.

"Sensei!.. Don't bother and put us in the same group, I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom like these rejects! A cocky voice coming from a blonde girl named Katsuka Bakugo. This got the whole class riled up against her, This lead her to insult them more.

"Hmm, if I remember right.. you want to go to U.A High, am I right Bakugo? The teacher asked. Making the whole talking about it because they were surprised. Hearing this Natsu perked his head up while Izuka lowered her trying to hide from what's going to happen.

"This why you guys are just extras." Katsuka said smiling. She then jumped on her desk and chuckled a bit.

"Unlike you extras I aced the mock test, I'm the only one here who has a chance of getting into U.A." Katsuka bragged.

"I'm going to surpass All Might and become the number one hero, and I'll have my name inscribed on the list of top earners!" Katsuka shouted.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wants to go to U.A, too, right?" The teacher said. This made Katsuka freeze in shock, the whole then turned to look at her then started laughing. They didn't believe what they heard and started making fun of her.

"T-They got rid of that rule!, There is just no-" Izuka said before Katsuka blew up her desk causing to fall to the ground.

"Deku… You're worse than all the rejects! You're just Quirkless!" Katsuka said in a very angry voice at her.

"Do you really think you can stand on the same path as me?" Katsuka questioned in an angry tone.

"W-Wait, Kacchan! It's not like my trying to surpass you or anything." Izuka responded in a scared tone backing up till she hits that back wall. Although at has changed one thing that hasn't is Izuka scared and nervousness towards other people excluding Natsu.

"It's just been my dream ever since I was little. And umm. I can't give up unless I try.." Izuka said in a nervous apologetic voice looking downwards. Saying that made Katsuka even more mad.

"What are you talking about, unless you try. Are you doing this as some sort of joke." Katsuka said turning her voice into a mocking and angry one. The whole class was now looking at them. Scaring Izuka much more now.

"What the hell can you do by yourself Deku? Your useless and Qurikless" Katsuka told Izuka keeping the same angry tone.

"She can do a lot of things.. king." A voice said standing up, The whole class turned to see who it was that said that. Katsuka turned her head to look at the person already knowing who said that.

"What did you say pinkie." Katsuka said looking Natsu in the eye's.

"You heard me she can do a lot of things, and it's not pink it's salmon.. explosion face." Natsu responded back keeping eye contact. Katsuka got even angrier and balled her fist with a faint shade of pink coming across her face, due to being called by an embarrassing nickname in public especially by _him._

Because she was so strong not many people dared to stand up to her and when they did it took one simple beat down for them to learn not to mess with her, but with Natsu it was different no matter how many times they fought each other Natsu was never scared of her. Plus to top it off when she invited him to join her group he denied it.

"And you know Izuka not the only one going to U.A." Natsu said with a grin. The whole class who shocked but not surprised because if Katsuka could get in to U.A they had no doubt Natsu could since he's the only one par with her.

"So you plan on going to U.A to fire breath." Katsuka said back in a serious voice. she didn't know whether she felt more anger or relief, All she knew though was that she didn't like what she heard.

"How does someone like _you _even have a chance of joining U.A." Katsu followed up. But before Natsu had the chance to shoot back the teacher interrupted.

"Well that's because he is recommended." The teacher said. The whole froze even Izuka and after a few seconds Katsuka spoke up.

"WHAT, How does he get recommended and I don't." Katsuka shouted about to lose control.

"While it's true you and Natsu are practically equal when it comes to power, Natsu just showed more control with his Quirk and he doesn't always get angry." The teacher said flatly.

Katsuka was about to do something but the bell rang before she had the chance. after a couple of minutes the classroom was nearly empty, Izuka was still waiting there for Natsu to comeback from the bathroom. While Izuka was waiting she decided to start packing up until Katsuka came up to her and snatched her notebook from her with two people behind her.

"We're not done yet, Deku" Katsuka said with anger in her eyes from what happened earlier with Natsu. One of her goons questioned what was the notebook she was holding, Katsuka showed them that it was one of Izuka's Hero Analysis books, The goons started to laugh and make fun of her because she had no Quirk.

"W-What's wrong with it." Izuka said before Katsuka destroyed it and throwing the now destroyed book out of the window behind her. After Izuka let out a shocked scream. Katsuka looked her in the eye.

"Most top heroes have stories about them from their school days." Katsuka said still looking Izuka in the eyes as Izuka was shaking

"And I wanted the shine of being called the only student to make it into U.A from this mediocre city junior high, Because I mean, I am a perfectionist." Katsu said before grabbing Izuka Shoulder.

"And with Natsu now practically guaranteed to join, I need to make sure the other people don't join. So..don't apply to U.A, nerd." Katsuka said tightening the hold on Izuka shoulder causing her to look at the emitting from Katsuka's hand.

Izuka then looked at Katsuka, scared but she did try to say something but she couldn't form the words from all her shaking. As Katsuka was leaving one of her goons said something causing, But before Katsuka opened the door to leave she turned her head back

"If you really wanna be a hero that badly there is a quick way to do it, Believe that you'll

be born with a quirk in your next life and dive off the roof!" Katsuka told Izuka. Izuka tried her best to give a menacing glare at Katsuka, In response she gave one back and showed her Quirk by causing mini explosions coming from her hand.

Izuka stood shaking scared, After they left the classroom Izuka put on her book bag and went behind the school to get her book that Katsuka threw out the window and while walking she was thinking to herself.

"_Stupid Kacchan, if I really did jumped off that would mean you instigated a suicide, What kind of hero does that._" Izuka thought to herself. She found her book in a fountain with fish trying to eat it. She grabbed her book and stared at it.

"Stupid Bastard." she said to herself lowly. While staring at the book she was remembering what happened the day that she was told that she didn't have a quirk. She eventually remembered the part where she was watching her favorite video of All Might in the dark, She then turned the chair she was sitting in and asked her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Can I.. Be a hero, too" Izuka said weekly. And instead of getting an answer her mother slowing walked up to her hugging and apologizing, at this point she couldn't help but start to let her tears rain down. Izuka then kept thinking about it until she got to the day she meant Natsu and when they both promised to become heroes. And when she remembered that she couldn't help but to put a smile across her face.

"There you are, good thing I have my nose or else I wouldn't be able to find you." Voice said behind her snapping her out of her thoughts, she turned and saw Natsu with the same smile he always had.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Natsu asked curiously to Izuka.

"Oh I was just getting my book." Izuka said.

"Oh.. Well let's start going home I guess." Natsu said still smiling. Izuka smiled back and just nodded, and on they back to their house, it didn't take long for Natsu to brighten up her mood as they were talking about heroes.

"Hey Natsu.. how come you didn't tell me you were getting recommended?" Izuka questioned. Entered into the tunnel they always wall through.

"Well I kind of wanted to keep it a surprise for a while. But that failed." Natsu replied as he kept talking until Natsu smelled the thing coming behind them at a fast rate.

"Izuka watch out!" Natsu said as he pushed her and quickly jumped out of the way. But his effort was in vain because as he turned back around to see if his sister was alright, he saw the thing that he pushed her from still got her.

"_A villian, and there's no hero around a got to something!"_ Natsu thought but it seemed like he couldn't move his body, no matter how much he tried to move he couldn't was it out of fear of the villain? or was it that he didn't want to accidentally hurt Izuka. He just couldn't find himself to move until Izuka tried to reach for him. Then out of instinct he lit his hand on fire then run straight up to the monster causing it to fly back a little, but it still had Izuka in its grasp.

"Let her go!" Natsu shouted with summoning flames again but this time the flames on his hand got bigger.

"No No you wouldn't want to hurt your _friend_ now would you." The monster taunted using Izuka as a shield.

"_Damn it why can't I do anything, She Izuka can't survive much longer. Still even with this much fire in my hand I don't know if it can beat this villian and in the end it could just end up hurting Izuka.. What should I do?" _Natsu thought to himself in his mind. "_**Need More Power."**_ A dark voice in Natsu mind said. This just made Natsu hesitate even more.

"_Help.. Me Natsu I can't hold on much longer_." Izuka said thinking to herself as tears started to roll down her face. Then suddenly the sewer top was shot off causing both Natsu and the monster to turn around.

"It's all right now, young ones." A heroic voice said while climbing out of the swear.

"Why? Because I'm here!" The voice said standing up. Once Natsu saw the face and the body he recognized it right away it was..

"All Might!" Natsu shouted. The monster kept trying to attack All Might but he kept dodging. While getting close to the monster All Might got ready to punch it, But before he did he yelled Texas Smash. Although he was nowhere near the monster the amount force generated by that punch was more than enough to blow it away.

This caused the villain to be blown to bits mid air while releasing Izuka. As Izuka was falling down Natsu dove and caught her. Before she passed out she thought in her mind "_All Might"_.

Natsu then looked her worriedly.

"Don't worry young one she has only passed out." All Might said facing Natsu. Natsu the gave a breath a relief.

"You did a good job distracting that villain." All Might said smiling giving a thumbs up to Natsu.

"Thank you All Might!" Natsu shouted to him

"No problem.. After all that is what a hero is!" All Might replied back picking up Izuka book and signing a blank page on it. He then went to collect the rest of the goo vilain and put him in a bottle

"Now then I must be on my way young one." All Might said while walking away.

"Wait All Might.. can you wait for my sister to wake up, she's a huge fan of yours." Natsu asked.

All Might stood and thought about it.

"Fine since you did such a great job distracting him I will." All Might stated.

**Timeskip**

Izuka was finally opening her eyes slowing, partly because All Might was constantly tapping. She seemed to be an a dazed after all that happen but who could blame her.

"Hey! Hey!" All Might said as he kept tapping Izuka shoulders. She was finally seeming to get of the daze because once she saw All Might she freaked out.

"Thank Goodness you're all right." All Might said heroically while trying to offer what seems like a hand to get up. This though cause Izuka to freak out because All Might was her role model.

"Sorry You got caught up with my Villain fighting business, I rarely make mistakes like that but I was feeling good on my day off in a new place." All Might apologized but was laughing after.

Izuka was staring at him in a very nervous awe.

"But, I must say you guys we're a big help! Thanks! And because of your help i managed to get him safely." All Might said.

"T-T-The number one her.. A-All M-M-Might.. It's him in the flesh, He looks so different in person. Izuka stuttered out

"I know right he's so cool right Izuka." Natsu said behind her smiling still.

"Natsu when did he g-get here?" Izuka asked wanting to know.

"I was about to attack that monster until All Might came and saved the day!" Natsu shouted. Izuka was shocked not only did she have a run in with a village but she didn't only meet All Might she just met him.

"W-Wait I need an autograph. Wh-" Before Izuka finished her statement she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Ta-da he already signed it.. And it's in your notebook." Natsu told her excitedly While showing her.

"AHH-Thank you Thank you! Come on Natsu you got to bow to". Izuka yelled while somehow forcing Natsu to bow with her.

"Haha. Well since you're awake it's best if I take him to the police right now, See you again someday." All Might said before he started stretching.

"Wait, Already." Izuka said sadly.

"Pros are always fighting enemies and time." All Might said while still stretching."

"Wait.. there's things I want to ask." Izuka said while trying to reach her hand out.

"Well then, I'm counting on your continued support." All MIght yelled at them.

"Wow that was so cool I can't believe we met All Might. Right Izuka." Natsu said. Natsu was confused when he didn't receive an answer as he started looking around him only not to see her, But when he looked up he saw her holding onto All Might legs.

"IZUKA!" Natsu yelled as he started chasing them. "

_Man if anything bad happens to her im going to die_" Natsu thought to himself. Natsu quickly went right back into the main part of the city, He made quick turns and shifts as he was trying to pick up on their sent. All was going well until he didn't pick up the nearby sound or scent because he was being to focus on trying to find Izuka. He then made another quick turn all fell on someone by accident.

"Oh, My bad I didn't mean to run in to you." Natsu said smiling rubbing his head not realizing who it was. It didn't take long for him to know who it was by the scent. "_Oh crap of course_." Natsu thought.

"Hey.. Pinky what do you think your doing." Katsuka said with anger but a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"You see.. I didn't see you coming." Natsu tried to explain but was still on top of her. A small pink blush came across her face due to the fact Natsu was still on top of her

"You think you can fool me.. G-Get of me." Katsuka said in a low but angry voice.

"Hmm? Are you ok, you sound way quieter than you usually do." Natsu asked. Although they may not get along all the time he definitely doesn't hate her. But the reason why she was so quiet was because of the position they are in. This also made Katsuka have a small blush on her face.

"I said get off me!" Katsuka yelled before finally pushing him off of her. Natsu quickly got back up, apologized and then went back on his way to find Izuka and All Might. After running for awhile he heard a huge explosion come from behind him near the area where he and Katsuka were at.

"_Hmm Katsuka and her goons were around that area." _Natsu thought to himself. He was debating with himself whether he should see if anyone was hurt or to continue looking for All Might and Izuka. After thinking about it he decided to check out what happen because knowing Izuka, she would be over there in that area trying to look at whatever's happening over there. Natsu quickly arrived back there, And was shocked to see the villain All Might captured escaped.

"_What.. I saw All Might beat him how did he escape, And the smell of this fire don't tell me.." _And it was exactly what Natsu thought the villain somehow captured Katsuka.

"_What should I do? there are already heroes here, do I sit back and just watch? No.. I can't she obviously needs help." _Natsu thought as he tried to move in front of people eventually he got ahead of most people and was about to try and help but the police officers were holding him back.

"You can't go in there it's to dangerous!" Natsu heard one of the police officers say, but that didn't matter until he saw Katsuka look at his direction with her eyes screaming for help, this look made him hesitate.

"_I never seen her like this.. if she's struggling, do I have a chance?" _Natsu thought as he started to doubt himself. He didn't know what to do until he saw until he saw Izuka slip by the police and run to save Katsuki.

"_Idiot what is she doing..She can die!" _Natsu thought before he somehow powered through the police. "Oh look another kid went in there" a civilian said causing the heroes to look back at him.

"Someone grab him!" A hero shouted. Natsu still ran trying to help them until one of his arms was grabbed by a blonde woman with yellow eyes.

"Sorry kid but I can't let you pass, There's too much fire you'll get hurt!" The blonde told Natsu. Natsu turns his head and smiles.

"Fire huh.. well good thing I'm hungary." Natsu said. This made the blonde give Natsu a confused look weakening her grip enough for Natsu to get out of her hold. Natsu then continued to run despite her ordering him to comeback. Natsu then got to the spot with the most fire and started to consume it. this left everyone shocked.

"I got a fire in my belly." Natsu said while he ran towards the villain summoning more fire to his hand he ever had. The monster grabbed Izuka quickly and looked at him while he was running towards him.

"That much power is too much for you, your not strong enough to control it. And if you hit me you'll hurt your friends in the process " Once he heard what the monster said Natsu stopped before he connected the punch. "_**Strong Enough?"**_ The dark voice in Natsu head said making him freeze. The monster then tried to throw a quick punch at Natsu but before it could hit him, He was shielded by All MIght.

"I really am pathetic.. Pros are always risking their lives!" All Might said. Natsu was shocked that All Might came again. All Might threw off the Villain's arm and grabbed both Katsuka and Izuka, Then he shouted..

"DETROIT SMASH!" and as soon as All Might hit connected it was over. A huge gust of wind appeared just from air pressure alone. Everyone paused and then started celebrating because of All Might's power. While that was happening Izuka was getting scolded, Katsuka was getting praised although she didn't seem to happy, and Natsu get a bit of both worlds The heroes were saying that what he did was dangerous and The media was praising him on how he ate the fire.

After everything died down a bit the blonde woman from earlier walked up to him.

"That's an interesting quirk you got there, What's the name of it?" The blonde asked. Natsu looked up a bit.

"It's called Fire Dragon." Natsu said back

"Hmmm if you ever decide to become a pro come to my agency, I'm sure we can use that Quirk of yours." The blonde said while giving Natsu a card. Then she started to walk off.

"Huh? Ryuko Tatsuma.. The dragon heroine." Natsu said as he was reading the card. He then noticed people starting to leave. He then walks up to Katsuka.

"Are you ok you looked liked you were struggling?" Natsu asked. Katsuka with pink coming across her face just turned away.

"While it's nice that you're still yourself.. You could at least give me answer explosion face!" Natsu said. Katsuka got up turned to Natsu..

"Yeah I'm ok Pinky." Katsuka said before turning around and started walking. Natsu smiled and then went over to Izuka.

"Well it's time to getting home now." Natsu told her. Once Izuka got up she they started walking home talking about what just happened.

**TimeSkip**

The sun was now setting and Natsu and Izuka was still walking until..

"Flame brain, Deku." A voice from behind them said. Natsu and Izuka turned around to see that it was Katsuka. She was facing down with her fist balled.

"I never asked for you guys for your help!" And you guys didn't help me got it? I was fine by myself." Katsuka shouted at them. Causing them both to sweat drop.

"Deku, You're a useless Quirkless failure playing with a full deck! And don't think your better then me!" Katsuka told Izuka. This seemed to get Izuka down.

"And you-" Before she could finish Natsu interrupted her.

"Blah Blah Blah, I already know you don't worry about me." Natsu said. This made Katsuka turn around and scoffed hiding her face, She then started to walk away.

"Aww cheer up don't listen to what she said we're still going to become heroes together." Natsu said smiling. Izuka turned her head towards him and tried to put on a smile to. then as they were walking All Might appeared shocking Izuka not really much Natsu since he could already smell him.

"Young Izuka I would like to talk to you alone." All Might said. Natsu understood this and started to walk home. It didn't take long for Natsu to get home, Once he got home he greeted his mom and told her that Izuka was doing something at the moment. He then went into his room and laid there thinking to himself.

"_What was that voice earlier? It was so dark.. but it sounded like me, no matter what it was it's right, at this rate I'm not gonna get stronger. I'm going to have to start training more." _Natsu thought to himself before drifting off…

_**OH MY! this chapter took so long I'm quite proud of myself but like usual let me know if you liked this chapter or if there's anything I can in prove on or if i made a mistake. and I decided to give the dragon heroine a little cameo but it's she still going to appear later in the future chapter i thought it would be fun to tease her here so i did. I also thought of making kaminari as a female (Last gender bender) and adding her into it because in the show he's a bit of a pervert and I thought it would be fun to have a perv in it, but i don't know let me know what you guys think. I'm also not making Natsu op by the way i type these storys on a google doc then copy and paste it here so if anything seems or missing let me know.**

**erasenpai946: Firstly, Thank You. and for momo at first i was thinking about it but i didn't know what to do since but if you want, I could definitely think of a way for her to get involved. I already thought of an idea to get her in just thinking about it. **


	4. Chapter 4:The UA Exams!

**...2 Days Later (Early Morning)**

Natsu didn't know where he was, all he saw was nothing. Just an empty void of nothingness, and Natsu was a mere traveler through the void until he froze and heard a dark voice in the distance. He kept walking towards it and the voice kept on getting louder and louder, then suddenly Natsu dropped to his knees confused on what's going on.

"_**Power..Power..I Need More..MORE POWER!" **_The dark voice yelled, the voice kept on yelling this for what seemed like hours. Eventually it got in Natsu's head..He never experienced anything like this..He didn't know what he was feeling anger?, greed?, sadness?, _powerless._ All Natsu knew was that whatever he was feeling was dark and negative, soon the feeling got stronger and stronger to the point where it felt painful, it soon got to point where Natsu was screaming because of all the pain he was dealing with.

Without even noticing Natsu soon cloaked himself with his fire. But his usual bright..positive orange flame was gone, instead there was a deep shade of crimson red surrounding his body and the flames felt tatined. The flames were different.. it felt like it was consuming Natsu only helping whatever he was feeling, Natsu was overwhelmed it was if the flames overtook him.. The flames felt _**powerful **_but not the one he was used to it somehow felt _different. _Soon enough Natsu started walking again with the flames still covering him he kept on wondering, eventually he saw a mysterious figure far ahead him.. he soon caught up to it he couldn't make up what it was but Natsu did see a face and it felt familiar.

Natsu reached towards the figure but before he knew it the figure went up in the flames, to the same one that was covering Natsu. Natsu slowly looked down at his hands not realizing what he did. He actually found it somewhat enjoyable, he kept staring at his hands until he heard the voices of Izuka, Katsuka, and some other ones he didn't recognize. It was then he realized what he did, it made him feel horrible, confused, and scared. Natsu started screaming that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to do it, he dropped to the floor with zero power remaining and started to cry still apologizing he kept on going until he drifted off powerless in the abyss of nothingness…

Natsu jumped out of bed sweating looking down on the ground, trying to collect his thoughts. After a couple of moments he went to get a drink of water, once he got out of his room he noticed Izuka getting ready to leave.

"Huh what are you doing Izuka?" Natsu questioned her approaching from behind making her jump.

"Ahh Natu I'm uhhh..going to train cause you know the entrance exam's coming up." Izuka replied really nervous trying to avoid suspicion. I mean she can't exactly tell Natsu she's going to train with All Might now.

"You're going to train? I'll go since I need to get stronger anyways." Natsu said back smiling.

"Uhh I'm going to be training my body and you.. should be focusing on keeping your fire activated without losing stamina." Izuka said he was still nervous. Natsu just nodded not knowing what she meant.

"Well ummm see you later!" Izuka said before quickly leaving.

"_She was acting weird..but regardless she's right I gotta start training even harder or I'm not going to make it." _Natsu mentally said. So for the next 10 months Natsu started a new training routine. First he would breakfast, after he would go to a training ground then he would coat his body with fire then start doing various exercises to build stamina, third after each set of exercises he would increase the fire out put on his body until he was out of stamina, and lastly after he ran out power he would get up and try to let out a huge torrent of fire from his mouth.

**10 Months Later**

"You're finally here Izuka! You must have wanted that last workout session huh. " Natsu said, wearing a suit with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah it's important after all it's the big day, and I'm surprised you didn't get a last workout in." Izuka replied as they started walking, wearing her school outfit.

"I wanted to but I thought it would be best to save energy, so I ate a big breakfast instead." Natsu responded back still with a grin.

"Still though, I don't understand why you're going to try so hard, I mean after all you were recommended." Izuka said softly

"I swear people make a big deal out of the recommendation thing. Like I mean what's the point of training if you're not gonna try your best." Natsu said while looking at Izuka

"Because that was the point of the training right? To show people how much you've grown and not just when it comes to know what I mean?" Natsu casually asked.

"Yeah..you're right." Izuka said seriously but was as if she was getting fired up.

**Timeskip (U.A Entrance.) **

Natsu and Izuka just walked into the entrance and were talking about how they were excited. But Izuka grew a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok Izuka, you look as if something bad is gonna happen?" Natsu questioned.

"Huh, oh n-no everything is ok." Izuka said, waving both hands nervously. Natsu just looked at her weirdly and decided to brush it off. Everything seemed ok there was no arguing everyone looked either happy or nervous.

"Get out of my way pinky!" A voice behind them shouted making Izuka jump. Both Izuka and Natsu turned around to see that it was Katsuka walking up behind them.

"Hey Katsuka. Are you ready for the exam?" Natsu asked, still standing still. Katsuka kept walking however but walked directly into Natsu who didn't move when she said so.

"Aye! I thought I said to move you pervert." Katsuka said trying to push him out the way.

"Are you struggling maybe you got weaker." Natsu teased with a smile on his face. Katsuka just turned her head that had a faint pink spreading across it and scoffed at him then walked away.

"Ha! That was funny, right Izuka?" Natsu asked only to be revealed that Izuka was talking to a brown haired girl.

"Oi, Izuka I see you making friends already." Natsu said, walking up to her. But as soon as he got to her that other girl left.

"Uh, yeah I guess..anyway let's get to the ceremony." Izuka said back.

**Entrance Ceremony**

The two finally got into the building and went into the entrance ceremony then quickly got seated. Natsu and Izuka were talking until Natsu looked on his other side and saw Katsuka.

"Oh, hey." Natsu whispered.

"Shut up, it's about to start!" Katsuka whispered back. And of course before Natsu could respond one of the heroes started talking. The hero explained the rules of the test and that it was a point based system also that every "villain" was worth different points, not to mention people were separated into different battle areas.

"What battle area do you two have? I have C." Natsu said while holding up his card.

"Uhh, I h-have B." Izuka stated.

"Damn it.. I won't be able to beat either of you guys now." Katsuka said kinda of mad.

"You're funny there's no way you're going to get more points than me." Natsu laughed. This made Katsuka even more mad of course.

"You better watch what you're saying pinky, cause now i'm going to crush you even more." Katsuka replied seriously.

"Heh we'll see." Natsu said back before they left to their battle areas. The three of them were now heading to the bus that would take them to their battle areas.

**Battle Ground C**

Natsu was now where a plain red tracksuit with some regular shoes, And the first thing Nasu noticed was the people that instantly started talking about it, although while usually he would go up to people to start talking, he decided to just wait for it to start. After waiting a couple of minutes a teacher randomly just started the test.

Natsu immediately ran off into the battle area, running into a couple of one pointers.

"Starting off easy are we? Well I'm not!" Natsu yelled running towards them with his lighting his fist with his orange flame.

"HA! If this is what it takes to be a hero I'm definitely gonna be the best." Natsu said running after destroying the robots.. and some of the city (Battle area). Natsu kept on finding one pointers left and right and kept on winning, this got him kind of mad since after all his training he thought he was gonna fight stronger ones. Natsu kept on running until he was surrounded by a group of two pointers.

"Finally, I get to crank up the heat!" Natsu said as he got into his fighting stance. He once again lit his fist on fire and attacked. Although they did hit harder, Natsu still blew past them. And then he started looking for some of the three pointers but couldn't find any. Until he saw a blonde surrounded by three, three pointers.

"_YES! Finally some real action, but not only do I get to fight three pointers I'm also going to save someone, that gotta give me more points._" Natsu said mentally. Natsu then jumped gun blazing to where the blonde was.

"TAKE THIS!" Natsu yelled as he hit a robot on impact.

"_Finally some three pointers i've been waiting on this!" _Natsu shouted in his head as once again he got into his fighting stance. then the two robots both tried to hit Natsu but he ducked, After dodging the attack Natsu shot right back up and punched one of the robots straight in the face sending it flying into a building getting destroyed. The last robot tried to sneak up on him and attack, but Natsu was too fast, jumping in the air immediately then punching the robot down to the ground destroying it, leaving it on fire. But because he used a lot of power it destroyed the upper part of his tracksuit.

"Whew! That was fun..Anyways are you ok? Natsu asked the blonde girl. Meanwhile the blonde was just staring at him.

"_Wow he's so strong! Not to mention a total hottie.. Literally." _The blonde said mentally. It took her a second to realize what Natsu said however.

"Oh.. Yea I'm ok all thanks to you~" The blonde said to Natsu while checking him out.

"No problem! I was looking to fight some three pointers anyways, saving you was just a cherry on top." Natsu replied back to her not realizing that what he said was a flirty response. This still caused the blonde to blush since she's the one usually hitting on people. She was going to say something, but she was cut off by loud explosions nearly happening at the same time. They both stopped and looked at the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw a huge robot emerging from the ground. And on top of this they were just informed that they have less than two minutes remaining.

"Wow look at the size of that!.. I think it's best if we avoid that." The blonde said shockingly to Natsu. Natsu however made a serious face.

"I can't. What if someone was hurt, they're gonna need backup fast." Natsu said before running and waving the blonde goodbye.

"_What a guy he is."_ The blonde thought as she watched him run towards the big robot...

"_I need to hurry! I'm pretty sure that's in the Izukas area though.. It doesn't matter still they might need backup." _Natsu thought heading over there.. It didn't take long for Natsu to near the area because he was using his flames as a boaster to get there. However it seemed he wasn't fast enough as he saw someone leap extremely high and punch it directly in the face making it start to fall and crumble. However it didn't take long for Natsu to realize that it was none other than Izuka who destroyed it, due to her starting to fall down screaming and not to mention that he recognized the jump suit.

"Izuka!" Natsu yelled as he tried to boost himself even more but couldn't as he used most of his power getting there.

"_Shoot at this rate I'm not going to make it!" _Natsu mentally yelled. Natsu was getting ready for a do or die dive, but the same girl Natsu saw Izuka talking to earlier slapped her causing Izuka to float long enough for Natsu to come and catch her before falling.

"Izuka are you ok!? And when did you get this strong!?" Natsu asked surprised. Not realizing the state she was in.

"One.. More.. Point." Izuka whispered before seemingly passing out. Natsu however didn't catch that since he just realized the condition Izukas in. But now the exams are over. Natsu was about to call for help before U.A nurse came and quickly healing Izuka by kissing her on the forehead.

It didn't take long for Izuka to get back up since it was her first time getting that injured.

"Izuka! Finally you're up you had me worried there for a second." Natsu said, smiling at her.

"The exam it's! It's over.." Izuka said sadden due to her performance.

"Yeah it's over. We should be getting our results soon though!" Natsu said happily, not aware of Izukas' current situation. This made Izukas sadden face grow though.

"Well let's go home now I don't want to keep mom waiting to long." Natsu said before they both started to leave..

On their way home Natsu kept on talking about how well he did while Izuka was worried that she didn't get in. For her It was painful to wait a week to get the results. As she kept thinking about her results non stopping, since that is her dream school after all. But for right now only time can tell…

**Well.. That was interesting. But as of right now I don't have much to say other than to let you guys know that it's going to take me a bit longer (A day or two) to make new chapters. Also sorry if this chapter seemed rushed I just didn't want to wait too long to post it and make you guys wait. And of course to leave a review to let me know on how I did if there's anything I can improve on (Trust me i probably need it). Or if you have a suggestion for me all is appreciated.**

**Reviews **

**erasenpai946: Thanks for your review it's most appreciated and that's most likely gonna be the harem unless you guys want me to add more people (Let me know). but for right now it's Izuka (fem deku), Katsuka (fem bakugou), Shota (Fem todoroki), for Denki Kaminari (fem) I might just keep the name the same, Toga (Appears later), Momo, dagon heroine (appears later). **

**P.S if you guys want me to add someone else let me know now because it would be harder to add them in later. **


	5. Chapter 5: Class 1A

**1 Week Later…**

It was night time at the midoriya's apartment and Inko just got done setting up dinner for everyone. She quickly called Izuka and Natsu to the kitchen to start eating, Natsu right away started chowing down his food like always, Izuka was about to take a bite until.

"I bet you guys can't wait for the results to come in." Inko said while starting to eat. Natsu looked at her and smiled while nodding really fast. Izuka on the other hand froze and stared at her fish with a blank expression on her face with a simile.

"Izuka? Izuka? Iuzka!?" The mother said, She was concerned about the Izuka blank expression. Natsu mean while stopped eating for a second and looked at Izuka as well.

"Hey, are you all ok sweetie? Why are you just staring at the food?" The mother asked concerned. Izuka snapped out of it and started apologizing and saying she was fine. After they were done eating both Izuka and Natsu went to the couch and sat, Natsu started to watch TV while Izuka kept the blank expression and started working out her hand like she usually does.

"Hey.. Izuka are you really ok? You rarely ever act like this." Natsu questioned. Izuka just turned her head towards Natsu and just nodded at him. It looked like she was in deep thought as she started gripping her phone tighter. Izuka sighed as her blanked face turned into a depressed one.

"The exam results should arrive today or tomorrow, right?" Inko asked hoping to cheer up her daughter. Izuka just released a weak "Yes.." and looked even more depressed.

"You know, I think it's still amazing that you even applied at U.A!" Inko said starting to panic a bit, with Natsu nodding in agreement. But once again Izuka just let out a very weak "Yeah..". Inko went to the door to check if the results came in or if anything did.

Izuka's depressed face slowly went away but she still looked like she was in deep thought. She also put down her phone and started lifting the weight that was next to her. Izuka kept lifting in deep thought until both her and Natsu heard running footsteps until the door opened revealing the mother with two notes.

"I-Iz-Izuka, N-Natsu. It's here! It's here! The test results from U.A they're here!" Inko said stuttering in the process. Natsu and Izuka started at it for a moment before getting up and getting it. After taking them they both walked slowly to their rooms. Before Izuka went into her room she grabbed Natsu by his arm sleeve. Natsu turned around and looked at her.

"Natsu.. promise me that, even if I don't make it into U.A.. that you'll still join and become a hero." Izuka said sadly avoiding looking into his eyes. Natsu noticed her sadden tone but just smiled.

"Izuka, there's no way that you failed. I mean not only did you become way stronger but you also saved someone, the main point of a hero!" Natsu responded back to her still smiling. Izuka slowly looked him in the eye's noticing that he was smiling. This made Izuka have hope as she always knew she could count on Natsu and her mom to support him. After looking Natsu in the eye's for a second Izuka went into her room and closed the door.

Natsu then made his way towards his room. Once he got there he closed his door and sat on his bed. Inko was pacing back and forth between both of the rooms door. Natsu's light was on and he stared at the envelope for a few seconds before opening it. A weird disk thing came out creating a projection.

"Hello young Natsu! If you didn't know I came here to work at U.A." All Might said proudly laughing before and man offscreen signaled him to wrap things up.

"Listen here young one, even for someone of your caliber your results still shocked many!" All Might exclaimed showing the results through the projection. Natsu just stood and watched as he saw right next to his name, He had 55 villain points and 20 heroes points. Coming in second place.

"Not only did you take down enemies you also saved people while you were at it, for this and for also many other reasons you have successfully joined U.A!" All Might shouted proudly before the disk shutted down. Natsu was really happy more than shocked he knew he was going to make it in with confidence. But there was one thing bothering him a lot, it was his points. It wasn't about how many points he got, but where it placed him. It got him to second place normanly he wouldn't get too mad about the placement he came in but this was different. Because while he did beat a lot of people the one person he lost two was none other than Katsuka.

"DANG IT!" Natsu couldn't help but shout to himself. This made Inko bust in his room with Izuka going in shortly after.

"W-What h-happened N-Natsu." Inko asked nervously. As Izuka walked wondering the same thing, Natsu just looked at them with disappointment in his eyes.

"I… I lost!" Natsu said to them with disappointment in his voice. Because they don't know what's going on this got them even more worried.

"W-What do you mean y-you lost. I'm sure I saw your name near the top of the r-results." Izuka said back nervously.

"No.. I came in second place, I'm in U.A but still, I lost.. I LOST TO KATSUKA!." Natsu shouted back with disappointment in himself. Izuka and Inko just looked at him with a blank face, Natsu looked at them confused on why they're looking at him like that.

"Hey mom I'm going to sleep now.." Izuka said realizing they were worried for no reason. Inko nodded at her smiling. Shortly after Inko went to bed after saying good night to both of them also saying she's proud of what they have done. Natsu just lied there in bed thinking of all the new _friends_ he's gonna meet there and all the adventures bond to happen.

**Timeskip to April**

The day has come, and both Natsu and Izuka were happy and nervous.. Well, it was Izuka that was a bit nervous. But still they both were ready to face the challenges that awaits them in U.A. Just thinking about the challenges gets Natsu even more fired up. Although he's fired up this caused him to lose focus on getting ready so now Izuka was waiting for him. While getting ready Inko kept reminding them of things they should have just in case they forgot anything, after knowing they have everything the two finally left to go to U.A.

"This is so exciting! But I still can't help but feel a bit nervous." Izuka said while running to U.A

"I'm more fired up than anything. I can't see how nervous you are." Natsu said running alongside her. Izuka turned her head a bit to see him joyfulling smiling. Izuka felt a little less nervous now and was starting to get more excited. She felt as if everything was going to be okay, she kept that feeling all the way there until she got into the hallway heading towards their classroom. This is when the nervousness came back.

"Ahhh.. We're finally here. Are you ready to go in, Izuka?" Natsu asked with his usually toothy grin. Izuka looked at him with her nervous and worried face and nodded slowly.

"I just hope we aren't in the class with the scary people." She said before Natsu loudly opened the door. And the first thing they saw was not surprising to them, It was Katsuka already getting into an argument with a black hair man.

"Take your legs off the desk." The man said seriously to Katsuka. Katsuka looked at his face and said "Huh?" This only made The man more serious.

"Don't you think that's rude to our upperclassmen and to the people who made that very desk?" The serious man responded.

"I don't!" Katsuka shouted back with the look 'I really don't' in her eyes. **(A/N I'm not the best at describing outfits just know that they're both wearing the standard U.A uniforms.**

"What junior high did you go to, you random?" Katsuka added with the same look in her eyes. The man seemed to be thrown off by this question but quickly recovered

"If you must know I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Lida" The man said while introducing himself.

"Somei!? So you're some fancy elite boy. I'm going to have fun crushing you!" Katsuka responded back cockily. The man was definitely thrown off by her response and started questioning her if she truly wanted to become a hero. Katsuka just looked off and "Tch" him.

The man was gonna say something back but Natsu loudly opened the door.

"You're.." The man now known as Lida said quietly. And due to Natsu already opening the door loudly everyone was now staring at them. Natsu smiled and gave a small wave to them but Izuka was stumbling on her words trying to say something. Lida greeted them and was about to introduce himself again before Izuka noted they already know who he is.

"I-I'm Izuka Midoyira. Nice to meet you, Lida." Izuka said trying to calm herself. Lida kept his serious face and turned to Natsu.

"And you are?" Lida questioned the pink haired boy. The whole class then looked at Natsu and stared waiting for a response.

"Oh, my name is-" Natsu was saying before a blondie cutted him off.

"Oi, you're the same boy who helped me during the exam.." The blonde said getting up from her desk, and now walking towards him.

"Hi, my name is Kaminari but you can call me Kami." The blonde that goes by Kami said to Natsu placing her hand on his chest looking him in the eyes.

"My turn I guess, My Name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you Kami!" Natsu said cheerfully to her. While this was going on they were getting stares from Katsuka who seemed to be getting mad.

"Hey Flame Brain! How were you recommended but I still got more points than you?" Katsuka said in an arrogant and cocky manner.

"I'm not surprised someone like you placed high, after all people would always call us rivals. But still for you to beat was lucky." Natsu replied. Katsuka balled her fisted a bit and thought "_Rivals huh"_ before having a flashback.

_Katsuka was walking down the school hallways before bumping into Natsu. Natsu was gonna keep walking until.._

"_Hey pinky what do you think you're doing with this U.A business." Katsuka said grabbing Natsu sleeve practically demanding an answer. Natsu sighed before giving answer_

"_You mean me getting recommended? Oh, If that's the case I don't really know what to really say.. maybe the picked because I'm not so short fused like you." Natsy said in an almost taunting tone. Katsuka was about to say something but Natsu began talking again._

"_But that's what so good about you, I mean every time you get mad and we would start to fight it's like the only time I can really try. It's my will to never give up vs your mindset that you are the best and that you will always win, that's what makes it so fun to battle you!" Natsu told Katsuka. Katsuka looks him in the eyes with hers wide open for a moment before turning away scoffing, blushing a bit._

"_Whatever, I don't care anymore.. Just don't get in my way got it!" Katsuka shouted before leaving. _

"Whatever I'm still going to become the number one hero." Katsuka said before returning to her desk. Natsu turned to see Izuka talking to the brown hair girl from the exam that goes by Ochaco.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A voice from a yellow sleeping bag on the ground said.

"This is a hero course" The person in the sleeping bag said before drinking a pouch of juice. The class didn't know how to react so their jaws just dropped. The person got out the sleeping bag revealing himself to be a teacher. But all the teachers are heroes and most people don't have a clue to who he is. The teacher then told them about how long it took them to be quiet and that they're all irrational. The teacher introduced himself to be the homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa.

"I know this is sudden, but all of you put this on and go out onto the field. Aizawa said tiredly as he was taking out a blue training uniform with a white triangle outlined with red in the middle of it. The class put the training uniforms on and went outside. Aizawa told them that they were taking a Quirk assessment test. This actually made the class shocked probably cause it seemed so random.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for leisurely things. U.A's selling point is how unrestricted it's school traditions are. It's the same on how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa said still in his tired voice. The class looked at their teacher as if they had many questions they wanted to ask.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Aizawa asked with the same tone as before. The class didn't say anything though as they assumed he was going to add something to his question which he did.

"Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of education is procrastinating." Awazia said this time a bit more seriously. Awazia turned his head towards Katsuka.

"Katsuka Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Awazia asked, looking her in the face. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Katsuka after the question was asked. Katsuka was a bit surprised at this sudden question but kept listening to what the teacher was saying.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Awazia followed with. The class kept quiet for Katsuka waiting to hear her answer. Katsuka didn't take long at all to answer this question.

"68 meters." Katsuka responded back.

"Then, try it using your Quirk this time." Awazia said instructing Katsuka. Katsuka waked to the teacher to get a ball, she then went into a small white circle used to measure how far you can throw the ball. After getting in the middle of the circle she looked at Awazia to see if he had anything to say.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up, Give it all you got." Awazia said to Katsuka. Katsuka nodded and then started stretching getting ready to throw the ball into oblivion.

"DIE!" Katsuka yelled while throwing the ball with her Quirk activated. Izuka sweated a bit after hearing Katsuka shout die.

"Know your maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Awaiza plainly said, Showing them Katsuka results which was 710.5 meters, now since she added her Quirk to the mix. Most people in that class were shocked at seeing such a ridiculously high number. The students couldn't help but to talk about the assessment there about to all do. A lot of the students were excited and were saying it looked like fun. That didn't sit too well with Awazia.

"You all have three years to become a hero. Will you keep that same attitude like that the whole time?" Awazia asked the class. Most of the class grew a worried look in their faces after hearing that.

"All right then.. Whoever comes in last place after all eight tests will be deemed to have no potential.. and will be punished with expulsion. Awazia said with a creepy grin on his face. The class yelled in shock after hearing that whoever comes in last place will be expelled. The class intensity grew and Izuka's face grew worried.

"Bring it on! I won't lose to anyone!" Natsu shouted out of nowhere. Izuka looked at him and thought to herself that she needed more confidence in herself. While Kami and a white haired girl with the rest of the class looked at him confused on why he's so fired up.

"That's a strong statement for someone who came in second place you know." Katsuka said drawing the attention back to her.

"That was a lucky break, so don't expect it to happen again." Natsu shot back. The students can see the intensity growing between them. the two were staring at each other until the teacher said something.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to the U.A's hero course!" Awazia said to his class, causing more intensity to grow..

"Last place will be expelled!? But it's the first day of school! Still, even if it wasn't the first day of school, it's still too unfair!" A brown haired girl that goes by Ochaco said to the teacher.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. There are countless crimes or calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered in unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverses the tides. If you wanted to go chat with your friends after school at Mickey D's, too bad. For the next three years, U.A will do all it can to give you hardships one after another. You have to Go beyond. Plus Ultra. And you have to overcome it with all you got." Awazia speeched with his plain and tired voice.

The speech the teacher just gave replaced most of that intensity with a new found motivation and seriousness in the students.

"All right are you ready, cause the real thing starts now." Awazia said before starting the first test.

**Test Number One: The 50-Meter Dash**

The first race was between a frog like girl named Tsuyu Asui going against Lida. The race was over quickly with Lida winning with the time of 3.04 seconds beating the frog girl. (**Tenya Lida Quirk: Engine his Quirk makes him fast because of these exhaust like pipes coming out of the back of his legs giving him a boost when needed.) **The frog-like girl finished with a time of 5.58 seconds.

The second race was between Ochaco **(Ochaco Uraraka Quirk: Zero Gravity! Her Quirk allows her to nullify the gravitational pull of things she touches. Although if she uses this power too much she will start to get very nauseous.) **and a blonde hair boy with a huge tail. The race ended with the boy winning with the score of 5.49 seconds while Ochaco had a score of 7.15.

The third race was between a sparkly golden hair person **(Yuga Aoyama Quirk: Navel Lazer. His Quirk makes him able to shoot a beam of light from his belly button. The downside is that he's only able to shoot the beam for one second before making his stomach start to hurt.)** versus a pink skin, pink hair girl with small yellow horns coming out her head. The two ended up in a tie with the time of 5.51 seconds.

The fourth race was between Natsu and Katsuka. Before the race started they exchanged a few words. When the race started Katsuka kept using her explosion to keep adding speed versus Natsu using his Flames to constantly give him a huge boost. Natsu ended up winning with a time of 3.64 seconds against Katsuka's time of 4.08 seconds.

"Looks I win Katsuka, told you I'm not losing." Natsu said proudly. Katsuka just "Tch' and walked away from him.

The fifth race was between Kami and Izuka. Kami ended up winning with the time of 4.89 seconds and Izuka had the time of 7 seconds flat, after getting a few breaths in Izuka knew she's going to have to do better to avoid last place.

The next test was grip strength. Everyone seemed to be doing good. Natsu got 113 kg for his results, Izuka got a score of 56 kg which was surprising, but something even more surprising was that a tall man with multiple arms got a score that went over 500 kg.

The third test was the standing long jump. Everyone was once again doing really well, people like Katsuka and Natsu blew by this challenge, but Izuka was struggling getting one of the lowest scores in the class once again.

The fourth test was repeated side steps. The person who stood out was a short kid with purple balls as hair. The kid made two even bigger balls by sticking the one on his head together and bouncing off of them. Izuka kept struggling and Natsu performed well but it definitely wasn't his best.

The fifth test was the ball throw. The same test Katsuka did earlier. The results for this were surprising. The girl Ochaco managed to get infinity, Natsu got 815 meters which also shocked the whole class. Izuka was shocked at the scores and knew if she wanted to have a shot of avoiding last place she would have to place really well in this one. When it was her turn she walked into th white circle and was preparing to throw the ball.

"If she keeps it up like this.. It won't look too good for her." Lida said seriously.

"Huh? What are you talking about of course it's not going well. She's a Quirkless small fry you know." Katsuka said back having no faith in Izuka.

"That's where you're wrong. Izuka may be a Quirkless but she's definitely not a smallfry anymore, she has been training everyday and got immensely stronger. In Fact I saw her new power with my own eyes!" Natsu interrupted confidently. Lida and Katsuka turned at Natsu wondering different things.

"It doesn't change the fact that she's Quirkless still." Katsuka responded while keeping the same voice from earlier. Meanwhile Lida looked at them both shocked.

"_Quirkless? Didn't they see her at the entrance exams?" _Lida thought to himself. The three of them went to look at Izuka who was about to throw the ball. It seemed like Izuka gathered all her strength and was about to launch the ball in the air but, as she released the ball all of her power seemed to vanish. Confusing the crowd of students due to the anticlimactic throw.

"See! What did I say, she's still a small fry." Katsuka said proudly. The crowd's eyes still stayed on Izuka though.

"No.. I saw it. It may have been a brief moment but I saw her gather all her power, but that power mysteriously disappeared. Natsu said confused on what just happened. Natsu's answer also got Katsuka thinking confused. They weren't the only ones confused however as Izuka was not only confused but was shocked. She was sure she activated her Quirk, "why didn't it work?" she asked herself.

"I erased your Quirk. Looks like the entrance exam wasn't rational enough." Awazia stated darkly with bandages flying around him also with piercing red eyes. Izuka looked over at him in shock so did most of the class. The one who was most surprised was Natsu, what he heard Awaiza said threw him off. "He _erased Izuka's Quirk? How!? I'm sure she doesn't have a Quirk!_" Natsu yelled in his mind, that was the part Natsu was most confused about. Awazia said something else but Natsu was tied up in his brain.

"You erased my Quirk?" Izuka asked not knowing how to feel. It was only after a while she finally recognized who it was. It was The Erasure Hero, what brought her to the clonsuison was the teachers' goggles and eye's. The rest of the class seemed to never had heard of this hero except for a few. Behind those students hiding behind a building was All Might. Watching Izuka carefully, wondering how these events will unfold.

Awazia was warning Izuka about these results, soon pulling her closer with his bandages showing how serious he was. It didn't take long for Izuka to know that the teacher was right. Awazia gave Izuka another chance since he did after all interfere with her throw.

"YOU GOT THIS! Show them what your training is for!" Natsu cheered as Izuka was walking up into the circle. Izuka looked at Natsu and nodded determined to prove herself. Whispers were growing among the students other than Natsu who's still cheering for her. Izuka finally got in the circle. She had a determined and intense face, she was trying to figure out how she was going to do this. Izuka knew that she couldn't control her power but she also knew she couldn't come in

last. After thinking for a bit she thought of the plan..

Izuka launched the ball into the air powerfully, people could even feel the wind pressure. Naturally this shocked everyone especially Natsu to, up until this point didn't even know she had a Quirk.

"IZUKA! Why didn't you tell me you were this strong!? Come on we got to spar now!" Natsu yelled grabbing her by the shoulders very close to her face, Izuka blushed a bit due to Natsu sudden contact not to mention his face being very close to hers. Natsu kept on with his questions and statements relating to fighting. Izuka smiled happily knowing that she made him and everyone else proud. Awazia walked up to her and told her, the score she got..708.6 Meters! All Might on the other hand still hiding, was proud about how she quickly adapted knowing the consequence of using 100% right now.

Katsuka just stood shocked and mad, one because she thinks Izuka's was lying about not having a Quirk this whole time as a way for Izuka to look down at her. And the other reason.. Well she doesn't know she just knows that something else is making her mad. The rest of the class was also in shock but the shock of awe, They were surprised that Izuka managed to get a score that high.

"What's the meaning of this!?.. I demand an answer Deku, you reject! Katsuka shouted as she ran towards Izuka still mad. Izuka panicked as Katsuka was getting closer, Natsu went behind Katsuka warped both of his arms around her stomach and picked her up.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? You're not the only one surprised, you know." Natsu said, still holding her up. Some Kid in the crowd of students shouted lucky towards Natsu. Katsuka was surprised by Natsu randomly picking her up. She tried to rip his hands off of her but didn't succeed.

Ok! I get it, put me down now you weirdo!" Katsuka said getting flustered. Natsu shook his head no.

"Not until you say you won't attack anyone!" Natsu said to her face. Katsuka, not wanting to be seen flustered, tried to pull away his arms again before complying. Natsu finally lets go of her, She turned back at Natsu with anger and embarrassment all over her face and said "I'll destroy you!"

While all of this was happening Izuka already snuck her way back into the class. People were asking if she was ok noticing her finger injury. She told them she was going to be ok, but for the last three tests she fought through the pain. called them over to finish their last three tests which were Sit ups, Seated toe touch, and the Long distance run. As one would expect Natsu excelled at the last tests while Izuka struggled again due to the pain. After finishing them the class gathered around Awazia.

"Okay, I'll tell you all the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test." Awazia said plainly. Most of the class was waiting in anticipation hoping they weren't last. pressed a button on a remote to show everyone the list. Yaoyorozu Todoroki

Dragneel Bakugo.. Izuka kept reading down the list with her growing more worried each time she didn't see her name. She eventually saw her name planted on the bottom of the list. She wasn't the only one who caught this however.

"What!? How did Izuka come in last place!? She did so well for the ball throwing one there's no way she should be expelled!" Natsu shouted out the teacher. Everyone turned to the teacher waiting to see his reply back.

"Oh.. I was lying about the expulsion." Awazia said as if it was class had a blank look on their faces even Natsu.

"It was a rational way to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Awazia added with a creepy look on his face. Most of the kids yelled surprised, while one seemed to already know it was a lie. The students seemed to be relieved by this news. And with that the teacher called class over…

**IK THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE. But this was late ep 4 to early ep 6 in the regular series. This chapter was super hard to write, I tried to make it Natsu centered but towards the end it felt like Izuka centered. Not to mention this is when some of the class was introduced. By the way I don't know if I should describe their **_**physical appearances**_ **not because I can't/won't or that I find it weird. I don't know because I kinda want you guys to visually think of each charters' appearances, something about that feels more interesting to me but if you want to describe their **_**physical**_ _**appearance **_**just let me know. I don't want to make this too long of an A/N so, of course let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas or for this story by leaving a review. (Also let me know if i forgot something in this chapter.) **

_**Reviews**_

**Guest: It's a nice idea for Kirishima, plus on the nod of erza and elfman you added make this idea even better. So I started thinking of ways this could affect the character. Not personality wise but growth wise if you know what i mean, because his character development to me was really good partly because of his relationship with Bakugo who's now Katsuki. By making him a female I thought it would make their friendship more.. interesting because in the series Kirishima was one of Bakugos 'real' friends. so adding a twist on it made it seem even more interesting to me. (Short answer yes, I think it would make Kirishima and Bakugo relationship in the story more interesting.)**

**Chaotic: For his max capabilities unfortunately I can't reveal that. But I will answer your other questions sorta. For if he's going to have a mode yes, if you're wondering what it will be.. you will find out soon (Dun Dun Daa). And for the hottest flame color right now it would be the crimson flame for sure.**

**Nalu-Opt48: Thank you very much for the support and it's nice to know you're still here.**

**erasenpai946: For Nemrui (Midnight), The only issue is that I don't have an Idea for her. (I know ways for her to get introduced but not Involved if you know what I mean, if you have any idea let me know.) For Nejire kinda of the same situation with Nemrui. **


	6. Chapter 6: Izuka vs Katsuka!

**After class**

Natsu was currently waiting outside of Girl's office because Izuka was getting her finger injury healed up, surprisingly it didn't take long. Izuka walked out of the office tired with a bandage around her finger, Her and Natsu made their way out of the school building and started leaving the school. They were talking about how the class went and how they felt about Awazia. Izuka felt amazed to be taught by a Hero of his skill, while Natsu seemed kind of weirded out by him. They continued to talk until Natsu turned around to a recognizable scent. It was Lida with his serious face.

"Is your finger healed?" Lida asked Izuka with the usual serious tone.

"Uhh.. Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl of course." Izuka responded back awkwardly. Lida turned to Natsu still with the same face.

"If I remember correctly you came in third place right? I expect no less from someone who was recommended." Lida said.

"Yeah I still don't understand how I came in third place, like come on I would definitely beat them in a fight." Natsu said confidently.

"Well the two people who came in first and second place were also recommended students." Lida responded. Natsu seemed to be a bit excited about this answer.

"Huh!? Two other recommended students you say!? What's their name? What's their Quirks!? Oh man I'm getting excited just thinking about how strong they are!" Natsu replied eagerly.

"The names of the two students you're talking about are Momo yaoyorozu and Shota Todoroki." Kami said over hearing them.

"Kamin nice to see you. You looked pretty strong out there!" Natsu complimented. Kami was happy about the compliment, but a bit disappointed because she thinks Natsu forgot her name.

"Thank you. But my name is Kami.." Kami said as if she's depressed.

"Oh sorry about that. Natsu mixes up names of new people he just met." Izuka said reassuringly.

Kami was relieved by this.

"Well that's good to know. What are you about to do Natsu?" Kami said turning her attention back to him.

"I'm about to go home. I'm really hungry!" Natsu said to her.

"I guess you're right, I'm about to head home too. But don't worry one day you can walk home with me." Kami said before leaving. Izuka turned to Natsu and then they started walking home.

**Next Day..**

It's a new day at a new school. Natsu thought that U.A is mainly going to be about fighting and hero things, but surprising him and many other students was that U.A required regular class in the morning "_So boring_" they all thought. Secondly is lunch, which is held in the main cafeteria where they can gourmet food for decent prices. And the table Natsu sits at is.. unique to say. The people who sit there are Lida, Ochaco, Kami, Izuka, and Natsu. Katsuka sat there to but claimed she had nowhere else to sit. There was also a red hair there who Natsu hadn't met yet there, trying to talk to Katsuka. And in the afternoon they finally had what they came for.. The Hero Course.

"I AM!.. coming through the door like a normal person." All Might shouted proudly, surprising the class. They were talking about All Might actually teaching their class in an excited tone.

"I teach Hero Basic training. It's a subject where you train different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units in this class, Let's get right into it. Today we'll be doing combat training!" All Might said. As soon as he said the metal boxes of custom suits they helped designed appeared. After changing they were told to meet up at the test grounds.

As the class was entering the area the person or people upfront, was none other than Katsuka and Natsu. Natsu wore a tight red and orange suit showing off his built body, and let's just say some people were _really _enjoying his costume. Also in the middle of his chest there was also a dragon head shooting fire out his mouth. Natsu also decided on white gloves with what seemed to be a fairy there and on some black combat shoes.

Katsuka had on a black skin tight suit with that showed off her chest with a reddish orange X, Katsuka on top of that had on a black mask the covered just her face. She also had on a green belt. To cover her lower body she had on some big sliver knee guards. But her most noticeable part of her suit was her grenade gauntlets on both of her hands. **(A/N: I'm just going to explain the suits that have been 'altered', just know that everyone else's suits are the same.) **

Soon coming from behind them was Kami. She wore a black jacket with white lighting bolts near her shoulder, under that jacket she also wore a white shirt that also revealed her chest. Kami also had on some black pants with white stripes coming down the middle. For shoes she wore simple black ones. And on her ears she had on what looked like an ear sized radio with an antenna coming from it.

The red hair from earlier was walking on the side of Kami, and she had a red sports bra that revealed a portion of her chest, and left her stomach revealed. She also had on huge shoulder bracelets on. And for the bottom she wore baggy gray pants with a huge belt on with the letter R on it. For shoes she had on heavy duty boots on tha were black/brownish.

"Now, are y'all ready, you zygotes?" All Might asked. But before things started a student was running late it was Izuka.

Izuka was wearing a green jumpsuit that her mother brought her. As the addition to her suit she had on a green mask that was completely covering her face and neck. The mask also had two huge black marks emphasizing the eye's, on the top of the mask there were two big spikes and two small ones, one on each side. It looked exactly like her idol All Might hair, there was also some more similarity in her suits with All Might as well. For her hands she wore big white gloves, Izuka also had on a black and mostly red belt around her waist. The similarity didn't go unnoticed by All Might who laughed a little. Izuka looked at him plainly.

"Wow you look good Izuka." Natsu said appearing behind Izuka. Izuka blushed a bit and thanked Natsu for the compliment. As this was going on Kami apperward close to them.

"You know Natsu it's not nice to flirt with girls when you're so close to another one." Kami said being a bit jealous. Natsu and Izuka were trying to process the flirt part but decided to ignore it.

"Oh my bad. You look great to Kami!" Natsu said, smiling. Kami couldn't help but feel excited. Meanwhile Katsuka was getting angrier by the second, why.. Well because she wanted to start the class already she told herself.

"Now it's time for combat training!" All MIght announced. A student quickly raised his hand. It was none other than Lida.

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will this be something similar?" Lida asked.

"No, we're going to move a head a couple of steps! Most of the time, fighting villains take place outside, but if you look at the numbers the villains usually appear indoors." All Might responded. All Might then explained the rules for the training which was, the class will be split into Heroes and villains and fight 2v2 indoors. But since there's an odd number one match will be 3v2. The 'villains' job is to protect the 'nuclear bomb' while the heroes are supposed to take the bomb in order to do so all the heroes need to do is touch the bomb once, in a certain amount of time. The teams are decided by drawing lots.

Team A was Izuka and Ochaco. Team b was The other recommended student Shota and the man with multiple arms Mezo Shoji. Team C is a small dude named Mineta and the one of the recommended students Momo. Team D is composed of Lida and Katsuka. Team E had the pink girl Mina and Yuga . Team F members were Rikido Sato and Koji Koda . Team G consisted of Kami and a girl with ear jacks coming from the of her ears. Team H had Tsu and a shadow bird looking person. Team I had an invisible person, a person with a long tail, and Natsu. Team J had the redhead from earlier and a dude named Sero.

Izuka was happy to be on a team with somebody nice but was a bit disappointed that she wasn't teamed with Natsu. Katsuka was happy because she now has the chance to fight Natsu or destroy Izuka. Natsu meanwhile was overall very happy. He gets to fight strong people and meet new friends at the same time!

All Might was getting ready to draw the first two teams to fight. This match seemed to be fated. It was team A Izuka and Ochaco vs team D Katsuka and Lida. Team A was the hero side and team D was the villain side. All Might ordered everyone to move to the appropriate areas. Izuka looked to be a bit worried, turning to look at Katsuka who was already staring at her with a menacing glare. Izuka returned with a bit more confident stare making Katsuka mad.

The villain team was given a five minute start to go and set the place where the hero is going to enter. Lida and Katsuka quickly made their way towards the room with the bomb in it. Lida was trying to make a plan but Katsuka blew it off and told him she was going after Izuka. The time to start finally happened.

Izuka and Ochaco sunk into the building through the window. They began looking around and whispered quietly to communicate. However their search came to an abrupt end when Katsuka jumped from the corner trying to attack them by leaping towards the two with her Quirk activated but she ended up blowing up a wall instead. Izuka quickly asked if Ochaco was okay which she responded yes. Katsuka cleared the smoke that came from her Quirk staring at them.

"Come on Deku.. Don't dodge" Katsuka said darkly. Izuka looked at her with half of her mask blown off.

"I knew you were going to come after me first." Izuka said standing up. Watching from a camera the class was surprised by the surprise attack by Katsuka some even labeling it cheating.

"That's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" The redhead shouted! Natsu walked beside her and also shouted in agreement.

"Yeah! Surprise attacks are lame. It takes a real man to face their battle straight up!" Natsu said. The redhead turned to him and raised her hand.

"Finally someone who thinks like me! What's your name? Mine is Eijira Kirishima but call me Kiri for short." The redhead known as Kiri greated.

"The name is Natsu Dragneel, but call me Natsu." Natsu said, also raising his hand. The two tightly grabbed a hold of each other's hand still raised showing their _manliness._

"A surprise attack is also a strategy. They're in the middle of a serious battle right now." All Might said. The fight between Izuka and Katsuka resumed catching everyone's eyes back to the screen.

"It sucks that I can't fight Natsu right now because I wouldn't have to hold back! But you'll do for now." Katsuka said with a craze look in her eyes. Katsuka then went to attack by going for a big right swing. Izuka planned ahead by quickly grabbing her right arm and throwing her on the ground like a martial arts master. Everyone watching was now even more into the fight.

"You always start off by throwing huge rights.. Did you think I wouldn't notice after all these years? Izuka asked, taking deep breaths. Katsuka looked back at her with more anger but also shock in her eyes.

"I wrote an analysis for every hero I thought were amazing in my notebook. That includes both You and Natsu!" Izuka said. The look in Katsuka 's eyes grew.

"I have people supporting me.. like my mom, Ochaco, and Natsu!.. It's not only me who wishes for myself to be a hero!" Izuka said proudly.

"My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean useless!.. My 'Deku' means.. You can do it!" Izuka shouted. Ochaco was shocked since she was the one who commented about how the word Deku sounds like the japanese word for you can do it.

"Deku… Even when you're scared.. You don't know when to quit. That's what I… Hate about you!" Katsuka shouted mad.

"if you weren't there then maybe.." Katsuka said so quiet that it was hardly picked up. Lida interrupted this fight by talking to Katsuka through a ear piece, he tried to plan again but Katsuka was too stubborn to listen leaving Lida upset.

The class was still watching the fight. Kiri was complaining about the lack of audio, Mina thought that the hero was at a disadvantage because of the time limit and because they didn't know where the bomb was. All Might counter by saying it's a hero job to turn things around no matter the situation.

"Ochaco go!" Izuka shouted at her teammate. Katsuka suddenly lunged at Izuka while using her expulsion as a boost. Katsuka was in front of Izuka and gave her a fierce kick to the side of her head. Izuka managed to block the kick.

"Looking away, you must be confident." Katsuka said mid air. Izuka didn't respond and tried to wrap the capture tape around Katsuka's leg. Katsuka, still on the offence tried to give another big right but ended up punching the wall as once again Izuka narrowly dodge it.

"Wow she's so manly!" Kiri said with astonishment in her voice, while still watching the fight.

"Yeah she keeps surprising me. Her training must have been something!" Natsu said, looking at the screen. Kami was near him and nodded.

Izuka was taking deeper breaths since she barely managed to escape Katsuka attack. Katsuka was already about to attack again but Izuka noticed and fled hiding. Katsuka immediately took off after her but lost her fast. Izuka was trying to devise a plan while playing this little game of cat and mouse.

"Hey! You tricked me, didn't you!? Did you find it funny all this time!?" Katsuka yelled in anger. Izuka noticed her yell but was still moving.

"You got a flashy Quirk now. Why don't you try to use it on me! Because no matter what, I'm still better than you!" Katsuka yelled still in anger. Katsuka started blasting through rooms to look for her. Meanwhile Izuka stopped to take some more breaths from all the running. Izuka was in deep thought still trying to decide the best course of action. She then thought the best action was to let Ochaco escape first, then meet up with her after if she can deal with Katsuka.

Katsuka walked through the halls growing angerier by the second. Remembering the past when she was above everyone. While all that was happening Ochaco finally found her way into the room with the bomb in it. Lida noticed fast and called her out.

"I knew that you would come here alone the instant Miss Bakugo ran off by herself. And I already know how you're Quirk works, so this is why before you got here.. I cleaned and put away everything on the floor! Now you can't use any little tricks!" Lida said, pointing at her. Ochaco started whispering to Izuka through the earpiece.

Izuka noted that her location wasn't far from the bombs, also that there wasn't much time left. Izuka was now planning to start attacking by Katsuka was already behind her.

"Why don't you use your Quirk? Do you think you can win even if you don't? Do you think you're better than me Deku?" Katsuka asked with a crazed look in her eyes.

"I'm not scared of you anymore!" Izuka announced to her. Katsuka was angry then shortly after similed.

"With your stalking you should already know." Katsuka said, raising her arm.

"My Quirk, Explosion, it basically allows me to make nitroglycerin like sweat from my sweat glands on the palm of my hands and makes it explode." Katsuka explained while cocking back one of the pins of her grenade gauntlets.

"So if they made this the way I asked, these gauntlets will store the Nitroglycerin inside them, and…" Katsu said about to pull the pin off. All Might had an idea of what was going to happen and ordered her to stop.

"As Long as I don't hit her, she won't die!" Katsuka told All Might, releasing the pin. Once the pin was released a huge orange blast was sent flying to Izuka, Izuka braced for the blast but it didn't hit her, instead it hid the wall behind her causing a huge explosion. The force from the explosion was so much it made Izuka fall.

"Is something like that… Even allowed? Izuka asked no one in particular. Walking out of the smoke was Katsuka, she was even surprised about the power of that blast.

"Wow… The more I have in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast… Come on, Deku use your Quirk." Katsuka said in a crazed tone with a wicked look on her face. Izuka was still shocked about the power in those gauntlets.

"Even if you're at full strength… You still can't beat me!" Katsuka said with the same face. While all of this was happening, Lida was trying to contact Katsuka to know the situation. Ochaco took the opportunity to try and retrieve the bomb.

Lida noticed the move near instantly and ran towards her to stop her. Ochaco placed her two hands together so she's able to float. She jumped over Lida leaving him a bit surprised. She realsed herself from her Quirk and was falling towards the bomb ready to touch it. Lida quickly used his Quirk and boosted himself over there. Before Ochaco landed on the bomb Lida grabbed it placing it somewhere else.

"Hey come on now, what's wrong, Deku? The blast didn't hit you, so you can keep moving, right?.. Come on attack me." Katsuka said creepily. Izuka 'ignored' Katsuka and asked Ochaco to know what's going on.

"Ignoring me still? I really can't believe her!" Katsuka said angrily. People in Class 1A were telling All Might that he should stop them since Katsuka is going crazy. All Might simply denied it thinking there's for sure a part of Katsuka that's still sane.

"Why?.. Come on Natsu help me convince him to stop this!" Kiri told Natsu.

"We can't just leave Izuka still didn't use her Quirk! Knowing her, she probably has something planned." Natsu responded confidently. Kiri was kinda surprised about the confidence in his voice. It wasn't too often that she heard somebody with real confidence.

"Well let's hope so." Kiri said back, as they began to start watching the fight again, not before All Might warned Katsuka that if she used that again her team would be disqualified. Katsuka questioned him, but All Might reason made sense, kinda making her mad.

Screaming in frustration Katsuka launched forward with another attack. The sudden attack caught Izuka off guard as she started to stumble back. Izuka quickly tried to counter attack by throwing a punch, Katsuka used her quirk to make a small explosion, using the smoke to block Izuka's view. That wasn't it however, the small explosion she made also let her propel herself to Izukas back. Katsuka used this opportunity to shoot another explosion at Izuka's back.

The move Katsuka used left most of the class confused on what happened. There were some people however who understood exactly what happened.

"She doesn't seem like one to think but she's better than I thought." A girl with half her body covered by ice noted. Kiri and Mina turned back to her and asked for an explanation.

"She changed her course of action with a blast that doubled as a smoke screen, she then repeated it immediately." The girl explained in a monotone voice.

"Getting a clean hit off while fighting against inertia… requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosion." Another girl said, the girl was wearing a red skin tight outfit revealing the side portation of her chest and stomach.

"She's talented… Too talented…" Kami said in a depressing tone. While they were talking Natsu walked up to the white hair, half frozen girl.

"That was a pretty good explanation there. What's your name?" Natsu said energetically. The girl looked at him plainly for a moment.

"It's Shota Todoroki." The girl said plainly. Natsu got happy from meeting someone who's probably strong.

"Wait.. Your Shato Todoroki?! I heard about you, you're one of the other recommended students! Man I want to fight you so bad!" Natsu said getting even more excited. A couple of things were going through Shota's mind right now, first was the fact that Natsu pronounced her name wrong, secondly did he publicly announce that he wants to fight her, and lastly when did it so hot.

The reason why it got so hot was because Natsu got so excited that his own body temperature caused the room to get hotter.

"Don't lose focus, here I come!" Katsuka shouted, going to attack again. Katsuka used her right arm to hit Izuka, then without a second thought she grabbed Izuka's arm and slammed her on the ground. The attack made Izuka vision start to get blurry a bit.

Most of the students started to lose hope for Izuka as the outcome of this fight started to Favor Katsuka's team. Izuka started to run away once again, making the class a bit disappointed.

Izuka's back was now facing the wall as it looked like there was nowhere to go. Katsuka approached her slowly.

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Do you think you're better than me?" Katsuka questioned.

"No…" Izuka said quietly.

"You have been like this ever since we were kids! Have you been underestimating me this whole time, you bastard?!" Katsuka shouted angrily, still approaching her. Izuka looked down with her hair covering her eyes.

"That's not it… You're… You're an amazing person, so that's why… I want to beat you!" Izuka shouted back, with some tears forming on her eye's. The response still made Katsuka mad.

"I want to win… to surpass Natsu and you, you idiot!" Izuka yelled with a new look in her eye's.

"Don't look at me like that! You damn nerd!" Katsuka shouted louder. They both leaped at each other, leaving the class in suspense. Both of them getting ready to hit each other, it became so serious that even Izuka started powering up her Quirk in the process destroying her arm sleeve. In response Katsuka started charging up her Quirk.

It seemed like an eternity had passed as these two were about to throw their punch. You can see the purple lines growing all around Izuka's arm, While you can see the palm of Katsuka hand glow just from the power she stored up.

All Might was having a hard time deciding if he should stop them both, he was about to until Izuka called out to his teammate.

"_There's still no way I can beat you or Natsu one on one… but!" _Izuka said in her mind, as they were going to connect.

"_DETROIT SMASH!_" Izuka yelled deep inside, mustring out all the power she had. The attacks finally connected as Katsuka released her explosion right in front of Izukas face. But before the explosion even had time to do it's damage Izuka's punched upward, The air pressure alone was enough to destroy the levels above her in the building and at the same time she canceled Katsuka's attack.

With levels of the building destroyed it was time for Ochaco to attack. She grabbed the pillar next to her by lowering its gravity and picked up, She used the pillar to hit all the rocks that were in the due to Izuka's attack. With so many rocks coming at Lida at great speed he had no choice but to block. Using this chance Ochaco leapt over using her Quirk on herself and safely landed on the bomb, retrieving it. Making the hero team the winners.

"That's what… from the start, you were… You're underestimating me, aren't you?" Katsuka shouted mad.

"I wasn't… going to use it… Because I can't use it… Because my body… can't handle the impact. Even said so, but still… this was the only thing I came up with!" Izuka said, as the smoke finally revealed the condition of her body. This shocked the whole class, even Natsu.

All Might was on the screen looking at a robot carrying Izuka off the ground using a stretcher. All Might summoned all the students (Except for Izuka) to one spot.

"The MVP for this battle was young Lida!" All Might announced to the class. Tsu questioned this sense none of the winners were chosen.

"Hmm, well… Why is that? Does anyone know?!" All Might asked loudly. Only one student raised their hand.

"Yes, Mr. All Might. This is because Lida adapted the most to the context of their training." The student said with her hand still in the air.

"From watching the fight, it seems like Katsuka was acting on her own accord due to a personal grudge. As All Might said earlier, it's stupid to use a large scale attack in a building. In the same way, taking into account the damage she received… Izuka's plan wasn't rational either. As for Ochaco, she let her guard down mid battle… in addition her final attack was too reckless. If the bomb hadn't been paper mache, she couldn't have been able to do something so reckless. On the other hand Lida had prepared for his opponents arrival… and knew it would be a fight over the weapon. which made him late to respond to the final attack." The girl explained perfectly leaving everyone staring at her.

"W-Well, young Lida also has parts of him that could've been more relaxed, but well… that was correct!" All MIght said giving her a thumbs up. And that girl who left practically everyone amazed is named Momo Yaoyorozu.

"All right now, let's change places and start the next match!" All Might announced. The class went to battle building B where the heroes and Villains were announced.

It was Duo B who are the heroes and Team I were the villains. The battle must have been fate as the class was excited to see this battle. After all it had two people recommend students battling in it. And those students were Natsu Dragneel and Shota Todoroki…

**THATS CHAPTER THERE! Now this one took me a long time. I know there wasn't much Natsu at the end once again but! I still introduced three people Kiri, Shota, and Momo. (Which are in the harem). I still wanted to do Izuka vs Katsuka but in the process it made me hype for the next chapter. But the next chapter is making me happy thinking about it so I'm going to start right away. So let me know what I can improve on, if you have any suggestions/ideas all are apperaticed. (or if i forgot something.)**

**Reviews**

**Guest: No problem! It was a good Idea suggesting Kiri. Yeah, it's going to be interesting to see how Kiri and Katsukas relationship goes.**

**NaLu-OP48- Much appreciated.**

**erasenpai946: Thanks! yeah, it's going to be pretty interesting.**

**(Sorry for the short reviews. I just want to start the next chapter the right way.)**

**(A/N I made a mistake while copy n pasteing chapters.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu vs Shota

**Battle Building B…**

Team I were villains and with the 5 minutes they were given to prepare they decided to introduce each other, and set up a plan.

"Whats up, my name is Natsu! My Quirk is **Dragon Fire**!" Natsu happily introduced me. The other two already knew each other since each of their names were called out to form the team. They just ignored it and re introduced themself.

"Well my name is Mashirao Ojiro and my Quirk is **Tail**." Ojiro said. Ojiro was a kinda tall boy with blonde straight forward hair, with black eyes.

"My name is Toru Hagakure, and my Quirk is **invisibility**!" Hagakure greeted. Now that the introductions were done, it was now time to decide the plan.

"Well… Does anyone have an Idea?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah I got one! Let me go down there and fight Shoat! Then one of you can fight the other one." Natsu suggested.

"Uhhh It's Shota, and I have an idea… How about you and Hagakure go down there while I defend." Ojiro said.

"Since Hagakure is invisible she can spy on them and give us information. While Natsu you wait on the floor above Hagakure." Ojiro finished, Hagakure nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Ehh… Fine, but I better still get my fight!" Natsu said a bit disappointed.

"Great, let's get in position now!" Ojiro said. Natsu made his way to 2nd level while Hagakure went to the first.

All Might announced it was time to start. Before Shota and Shoji entered the building Shota told Shoji to wait outside convinced it wouldn't take long to finish. Once Shota stepped foot into the building she placed her hand on the wall freezing the building. Shota passed by Hagekure smirking, she knew where everyone was because as she froze the building, Shota also froze the foot of everyone in it.

"Ahh! This is taking too long! She needs to hurry up before I-" Natsu was saying before noticing his foot was frozen. This discovery only excited him however.

"Finally some action!" Natsu yelled. Natsu easily broke out of the Ice by having his body get engulfed in flames.

"Time to prove that I'm the best!" Natsu shouted. Once Natsu freed himself he jumped in the air, summoning fire to his fist. He punched the ground beneath him destroying it. Natsu landed and stood tall even with all the rumble around. Once the dust settled, It was revealed that a lot of the Ice around them had melted. Shota was caught off guard by the sudden entrance by Natsu.

"It's about time we get to fight!" Natsu exclaimed, getting pumped. Hagekure took this time to quietly escape.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to take it easy on you." Shota said, regaining her straight face.

"Same to you." Natsu said getting into his fighting position.

Natsu charged his fist with flame and leaped at Shota. Shota leaned forward a bit and made a wave of Ice spikes fly towards Natsu. Facing the attack head on the Ice seemed to do little against Natsu as he blew through those, Although his attack was avoided by Shota. She jumped out the way once she saw Natsu start breaking through the Ice.

"Aw… Come on, I expected more!" Natsu said cocky. His taunt seemed to have no effect on Shota, as she waited for him to make a move.

"Fine! If you won't attack then I will!" Natsu shouted as he ran for another attack.

This time somewhat knowing what to expect, Shota made a landslide made of Ice. The landslide did nothing to Natsu, as each step he took on the ice it melted. Natsu ran towards Shota fast and landed a blow sending her back towards a wall. Before Shota hit the wall she protected her back by using her Ice to cover it. Once she hit the wall she stood back up.

"This is easier than I thought." Natsu bragged. Natsu once again set his flame on fire getting ready to attack. Shota stood back up with a new look in her eye's. She smirked a bit before sending a huge wave of Ice at Natsu with Insane speed, Natsu wasn't prepared for the attack and was sent crashing into a room.

"I suggest you stay down." Shota said calmly. Natsu shot back up and smiled.

"No way! I've been itching to fight you, there's no way I can stop now!" Natsu said even more hyped now.

"Fine. I warned you." Shota said, as she sent another wave of Ice at him. This time Natsu was prepared, Natsu engulfed his own body in fire and shot towards Shota. Natsu once again blew threw the Ice and was about to land another punch. Until Ice shot up from the ground throwing him back up to the second level. Natsu laid on the rubble for a moment, while Shota came up to the second level.

"Nice shot! But it's gonna take more than that to win." Natsu said. Natsu charged ahead with his flamed fist. Natsu threw mulitple punches but Shota kept dodgeing them. Shota eventually caught one of his punches and tossed him into a wall. Natsu stood back up smiling.

"Oh, I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouted. Natsu ignited his body and blitzed towards Shota, headbutting her in the stomach. She got sent flying through the hallway but shielded her back with Ice. Shota regained her composure, she turned her head left to right looking for Natsu. She wondered if Natsu actually retreated. But Natsu came from underneath and landed a huge uppercut on her. The uppercut sent her flying into the air, before she hit the third floor Shota was met with one of Natsu fist again crashing her straight down to the floor again. Shota looked up and saw Natsu falling down about to land a kick on her. He was inches from her before she quickly made two ice pillars, crashing Natsu into a wall and freezing him on there.

Natsu melted the ice on him causing the area to steam up a bit. Shota took this opportunity to send a wave of Ice at him. But due to his advanced senses Natsu easily knew where the attack was coming from, he tried to evade it but there was too much, soon enough he got hit. The Ice attack actually did some damage to him, as he got up slower. However the attacks didn't slow down. He kept getting hit from left and right by Ice nonstop.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Natsu shouted. Natsu powered up melting all the Ice being thrown at him, and in a blink of an eye, Natsu already was in Shota's face, as he landed a blow directly across her face. He once again ran towards her guns blazing, Natsu threw a huge punch but Shota jumped to her side avoiding it. Before Natsu had time to try it again Shota kicked him pushing him back a little.

"_Damn… We'll both run out of power soon, not to mention time remaining. But still I used my quirk too much… I'm going to have to end this now!_" Shota thought.

Shota quickly ran to Natsu, he tried to land a surprise kick on her but Shota caught his leg and slammed him into a room. As it seemed, Natsu was running low on power to, as he was now struggling to get up.

"It's over." Shota said out of breath. She was gonna turn around until she heard him get back on two feet.

"I can't lose now…. No! I won't lose." Natsu said trying to regain breath.

**With The Class**

"Wow he's so manly! This is such an epic fight." Kiri said in awe, with most of the class agreeing.

"Oh please I've fought against him before, There's no way he's trying." Katsuka said confidently.

"You're so manly Katsuka! publicly complimenting your rival." Kiri said. Katsuka blushed and got really defensive about it.

**Back To The Fight**

"We're running out of time and you're really persistent, so let's finish this." Shota said.

"I couldn't agree more." Natsu responded, smirking.

Natsu mustard up all of the flames he has left into both of his hands, Shota froze the room again and got ready to launch another attack. Shota was the first to make the move as she summoned spikes and pillars everywhere around him.

Natsu was powering through the Ice by destroying them with his lighted up fist, but soon enough he started getting overwhelmed and eventually was buried under it.

**Spectators Room**

"No way that overgrown lizard lost! If that was me I would've won!" Katsuka said arrogantly. While she was ranting the rest of the class was amazed about the battle they've just seen.

"Wow I thought he had it!" Kami said.

"It's true! I also had thought Natsu would've won, but let's take this epic battle as motivation to get stronger as a team!" Lida said trying to be inspiring.

"It's true, He stood manly to the end." Kiri said proud. The class turned back to the screen to see how the rest will play out.

**Back The Fight**

"It's… over… now. You fought… well to the… end." Shota said exhausted. She took a moment to gather some air and to collect what to do next with such little time they left. She was going to try and make her next move until suddenly the ground started rumbling.

"**No… I won't lose!" **Natsu said darkly, as he rose from the pile of ice covered with crimson flames. Natsu took powerful but slow steps. Shota felt this new found power and it felt different from earlier.

"You just won't quit." Shota said. Natsu kept walking without saying anything, Shota tried to get some distance but Natsu started running quickly catching up to her. Natsu letted out a torrent of crimson flames from his mouth but Shota somehow managed to escape.

"_How does he have this much stamina!? I mean I could use… No I won't! I will win this with my own power." _Shota thought determined.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Shota said. Natsu stood quietly, his body still covered with this different flame. Shota sent a final wave of Ice with the rest of her power towards Natsu.

Natsu stood still with a new look in his eye, as the wave was approaching him inching closer, that was when he made his move. Natsu shot through the ice faster than a bullet. Shota was too tired to react, as Natsu landed on top of her with his body radiating heat, so much that all of the ice and frost on her melted instantly, even destroying the Ice covering half of her body. Natsu was gonna go for the final punch but he stopped. And the look on his eyes went back to how they usually were.

"I… win…" Natsu said exhausted. Shota just accepted that their team most likely lost as she herself was also tired. They were in the same position for a moment, while the class spectating were hyped up by the fight.

**The Class Watching **

"Wow that useless pervert tries to violate every girl he comes across!" Katsuka said angrily.

"It just sounds like you're jealous." Someone teased, making some people laugh.

"He's so manly! people should really take some notes." Kiri voiced.

"I expect no less from people of their caliber." Lida stated.

"Wow, how is he so awesome in every way possible!?" Kami cheered. While everyone… Well most people were talking and cheering about the fight. It turned a bit quiet when All Might began to announce the winners.

"The Winner is… Team B!" All Might announced proudly. Not only were the spectators confused but Natsu and Shota were too.

"What! How did he lose!? He won the fight!" people were saying/asking. All Might began to sweat drop because of the students outburst. He cleared his throat before talking.

"While the battle between young Natsu and miss Shota was exciting, and that Natsu won the fight." The objective was to capture the bomb. and young Shoji did that while taking down Ojiro and Hagekure." All Might stated.

**On The Battle Area**

Both Natsu and Shota heard this, Natsu got up from on top of her and looked at all the damage they did. He was surprised that the building was still up to be honest. But regardless Natsu looked down and Shota, she was expecting an arrogant or cocky response. She was surprised when he smiled and offered a hand up.

"Sheesh! That was a good fight, you're really strong. When we heal up promise me we can do this again. And to make this better we can have a three way with Katsuka!" Natsu said happily and excitedly. Shota and the rest of the class however took this the wrong way and pink flared up.

**Class 1A**

"H-How could y-you do such im-improper things at y-you're age!" Lida said stumbling on his words.

"What! Katsuka how could you do this to me!" Kami cried out.

"He's so lucky!" A small dude named Mineta said with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't see that coming." Kiri said shocked.

"WILL ALL YOU EXTRAS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Katsuka said very mad and flustered.

"Well you're not denying it and you're flustered so it must be true!" Kami shot back.

**Battle Grounds**

Natsu still had his hand out waiting for Shota to grab it. Shota might have still had her regular straight face on, but that still couldn't hide the pink on it coming across it.

"E-Excuase me what?" Shota questioned, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Natsu looked confused due to her different tone of voice.

"You know a three way fight between Me, You, and Katsuka. Wouldn't that be interesting!" Natsu finished with that same tone of positivity in his voice. Shota and the class finally realized what he meant when he said that.

**The Class**

"I apologize for questioning you for indecent actions!" Lida said, quickly bowing.

"You better apologize you weirdo!" Katsuka said still mad. And one by one the other students began to apologize knowing what words await them.

**With Natsu and Shota**

"Oh that's what you meant." Shota said back to her regular voice. She finally took his hand and got up. And for a brief moment they locked eyes.

"I may have really good eyes but I never even noticed you had a scar." Natsu said casually. Shota looked away in embarrassment.

"There's not many people who can still look so cool with a scar!" Natsu said fascinated by it. Shota eyes widened a bit, she returned and looked back into his eyes.

"You think it's… cool?" Shota asked not believing what she heard. Natsu only smiled before answering.

"Of course I do! All though I wonder, how do you look so good with one? I don't think I can pull it off as well as you do." Natsu said honestly. A small pink tint returned to her face, I mean it's not something people usually compliment her on, in fact it scares most people away from her.

"Thank you." Shota said quietly, while smiling.

"No problem! But I don't why I feel so tired so rand-" Natsu said before suddenly collapsing. Shota quickly caught, with his head resting on her chest. She and most people were concerned about what just happened to him.

Although things didn't seem to be good for Natsu as before he knew… Natsu awoke in a very similar black empty void…

**Cha-Ching this chapter is done! Let me know what you guys think of my first (well technically second) fight scene. I don't think I did too bad but I know it can definitely be better, so don't be afraid to let me know what I can improve on. I wish I could have made this longer but I didn't want to make the fight seem too long you know? Because after all they did have a time limit in this part of the series. But like always let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story by leaving a review. (PS Let me know if i messed up or forgot something)**

**Reviews**

**Chaotic: Thanks! And no problem**

**erasenpai946: Natsu is completely immune to fire. Natsu Quirk is basically the same as it is in fairy tail, though I might do really small alters here and there to make the story more interesting. For lighting and other attacks it depends on how strong the opponent is (Though with Lighting and other similar quirks he is going to have better resistance against and likewise there's going to be quirks he can't really defend against.) **

**rodriguesmario995: Thank you and I'm trying to finalize the people now so I can plan ahead in the story. I like your suggestion of people and if it's going to be anybody it would be Rumi. Because I agree with you on her personality fitting Natsu's. and for the others, as much as I like them especially . I don't think/know if I can write them in and I need to soon decide the members. **

**RockyGolem: I'm sorry that you think the harems to big, but I already decided to add them. But I will try to stop adding people unless they can have an impact on the story. (Note: I try not to make it over zealous but I have a plan for the people in it.)**

**Chaotic: Thanks! I don't know if a frozen fire mode can be permanent since fire and Ice are so different but maybe something like a one time use move, if you know what I mean.**

**Guest: I definitely will, Thanks! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions they really help me out with the story and seeing what you guys like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu was on the ground looking straight up in the void. He recognized the place he was in due to his last encounter with it. Natsu finally got up knowing he was there for a reason. Like last time he began to wander the void, seeing if he could discover anything. This time the walk was short lived as he heard a familiar voice, however the voice was different. It sounded like a furious beast on a carnage for power, a beast that won't stop until it has what it wants. Natsu started to run towards the beast like voice, thinking it's the reason why he's back in the void. **

**Natsu is suddenly stopped by a familiar feeling, The feeling of the crimson flame. Natsu's body hastily dropped with immense pressure on it, his body exploding with crimson fire. He was screaming with pain, eventually dropping with wasn't long before the feeling of passing out came, but to discover the mystery of this place he knew he had to get past this **_**trial. **_

**Time passed and the flame finally went out, Natsu was on the verge of collapsing but the fire just went out there's no way he'll give up now. After resting on the ground for a couple of minutes he managed to will his body up. The first he saw was a huge door towering him, with the faint echo of the beast like voice emitting from it. Natsu ran towards the door but the door simply wouldn't budge. The next best thing Natsu thought of was to bust down the door. He gathered his **_**natural **_**flames to his hand and started to hit the door with a barrage of punches, soon enough his punches filled his sight with smoke.**

**Natsu stopped when he got tired from over using his quirk, leaving smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared the door was revealed, It had been dealt no damage. Natsu was shocked that not even a mark was seen on the door. This angered Natsu, he felt weak because of the fact that he couldn't even break down a door. Soon the rage and feeling of weakness turned into power. His body erupted with the same crimson fir from earlier, Natsu eye's also changed… It was like Natsu's whole body and mind turned different. He was going to start another wave of attack, but he sensed another presence behind him. Natsu couldn't make out the face, however he did notice the figures stand out black hair. The figure approached Natsu and placed it's hand on his shoulder, it was like he wasn't affected by Natsu flame.**

"**No… Not yet, you're still far too weak." The figure said. Natsu felt his flame go out and was confused on what's happening. The figure vanished leaving Natsu only more confused. Natsu dropped to one knee, feeling his body starting to grow weak. Before he knew it his body started to crumble to dust. He felt the horrible pain of turning to dust. He thought it was over. Until he woke up in an unfamiliar room.**

"Huh… Where am I?" Natsu questioned. Natsu heard a door behind him open… and was not expecting to see Shota.

"Shota… where are we?" Natsu asked. Shota had that same calm look on her face, she was holding a tray with something he couldn't make out, on it.

"We're in my room." Shota replied calmly.

"That's surprising, but why am I here?" Natsu followed up.

"After we got done fighting you suddenly passed out. You were in the school infirmary for a while, and Izuka had already left. Also your mother had to do something so she couldn't couldn't pick you up." Shota explained.

"Well, That explains a lot. But why am I here at your place? I mean no offence, but it would make more sense if someone like Katsuka took me instead?" Natsu responded wondering.

"Well… Katsuka was the first person who was asked. But she for some reason got mad and started to insult, you only to leave shortly after. Then the next choice was going to be Kami but I offered to take you." Shota explained.

"Wow. Thanks!" Natsu said, smiling.

"It's no problem, since I felt as if I'm the reason you passed out." Shota said, still calm.

"I don't know how I can thank you. But I'm surprised that your parents let you, because they don't even know me." Natsu said.

"Well he doesn't know." Shota said, mostly clam. And as if it were a cue Shota's door basically slammed open. With a not too happy person standing at the door. The man at the door was going to say something but he just realized the boy in the room.

"Shota… Who is this boy and why is he here?" The person asked sternly. Shota looked at him with a little anger in her eyes.

"It's none of your concern." Shota shot back sharply. The answer seemed to make this man angrier.

"Stop with this foolishness Shota and tell me who he is!" The man said, practically demanding at this point.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel… He's a friend of mine." Shota responded in a different tone. The man had a look of disappointment and anger mixed on his face.

"You don't need to worry about weaklings like him, people like that will only hold you back." The man said, with his voice growing. Shota seemed to be getting a tiny bit madder by the moment and was about to reply until…

"I know this is probably none of my business, but you should stop talking to Shota like that. She's not a weak person who needs to be cradled to." Natsu interrupted in a respectful tone. Both turned their faces to him with different look's on them.

"What did you say little boy?" The man asked darkly. Natsu didn't lose any confidence however and looked him in the eye.

"Trust me when I say this, Shota is one of a kind. She's one of the strongest people I've ever faced, and I may have only recently met her but I already have a deep respect for her. Not only because of power but because I consider us friends already." Natsu responded, seriously.

"What would a kid like you know about power... " The man said getting more angry. Both Natsu and Shota were going to jump in, but.

"Do you even know who I am!?" The man shouted.

"Yes I do… You're Endeavor, The 2nd ranked hero. And I have deep respect for what you do." Natsu said honestly, getting up.

"So you know what type of power I hold… Shota has the potential to surpass me and even All Might. And I won't let someone useless ruin that!" Endeavor said with fire rising from his chest.

"Even if you're the second ranked hero… I won't let you do that! You can't just dictate someone's future!" Natsu said. Natsu had ignited his body and walked towards him. He expected Endeavor to get more upset but instead the man smirked.

"Fine I'll allow you to talk to Shota for now. But if I see you hold her back, I'll force her to cut you off." Endeavor said, very serious. As soon as he said those final words he left the room. Natsu sat back down, because he was still worn out

"Whew! That was a close one right?" Natsu said cheerfully. Shota looked at him in a daze.

"Yeah… But thank you." Shota said calmly. Natsu looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Shota was once again confused.

"You helped me with my father, knowing who he is." Shota replied. Natsu just looked at her and laughed.

"Of course we're friends aren't we." Natsu said while smiling.

"Yeah…" Shota said quietly. A few silent moments had passed and Natsu just realized he forgot something important to ask.

"Hey… What time is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's 9:30pm." Shota said casually. Natsu let out a sigh of relief, because in his mind that's not too late. He was planning to head back home, but all of the exhaustion on his body wouldn't let him.

"Well I know you probably want me to go but… My body is still worn out after our battle. Is it ok if I spend the night over here?" Natsu asked, laughing a bit.

"Of course…" Shota said, looking away a bit.

"Thank's, It's nice to have friends as nice as you." Natsu said, with a huge smile. Shota thanked him for the compliment. After a while more of talking they both got really tired so they decided to go to bed. Natsu fell asleep on the same thing from earlier.

**Morning**

Shota woke up earlier than Natsu, so she decided to wake him up. Natsu sat up and stretched a bit.

"Hey… Did you by chance bring my uniform?" Natsu asked drowsy.

"Yes. The school gave me your uniform before we left." Shota said in her usual tone.

"Is it ok if I take a morning shower?" Natsu asked, still tired.

"Yeah… We have multiple shower's in this place, so I'm going to take one as well. They both proceed to take showers. Natsu headed back to the room because he forgot the top. It didn't take long to spot because it was in the same area he slept. Natsu quickly put on his shirt and was going to wait but as he turned around Shota was there.

"Are you ready?" Shota asked, with her usual same tone. Natsu and Shota made their way out of her house and proceeded to head towards the school. The beginning of the day was weird due to all the media people there. They gathered there after hearing that All Might is a teacher. As students were walking in they were getting bombarded with questions, and finally after getting away from all the reporters Natsu and Shota got to class. Surprisingly, Natsu and Shota arrived pretty early. And after some time has passed everyone including the teacher arrived.

"Good work yesterday, I saw the video and results." Awazia said tiredly.

"Bakugo. You're talented so stop acting like a brat. Izuka, you finished by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying that you can't help it since you can't control your quirk yet. So once you fix your control issue you'll be able to do more." Awazia followed up with. He then turned his head towards Natsu.

"And for you Natsu, You're a talented fighter but if you keep causing too much damage or not being able to close out a fight, you could do more harm than saving. Shota, you had a great plan and even when something went wrong you still fought. But like Natsu you couldn't close the fight out." Awazia explained. Both students nodded. Awazia they told the class they have to decide on a class representative.

Mostly everyone became excited about becoming class rep. After a little bit of arguing and debating the election was over, and it was a tie between Momo and Izuka. They decided to settle it with rock paper scissors, Izuka won. Izuka who was cracking under pressure. But regardless it was decided the class rep is Izuka and deputy class rep was Momo.

After the class rep situation was over, the class had lunch. Where they discussed many things like, motive to become a hero. Everything was going well until a level three security breach happened causing the alarms to go off. Everyone started to panic trying to get out of the school. It turns out what caused the breach was just the media from earlier. Nobody noticed except for Iida.

Iida made Ochaco make him float to gather everyone's attention. After telling everyone about the situation, everyone calmed down. After the situation, everyone proceeded back to their class. Izuka and Momo were standing in the front of the class. After a few moments of silence Izuka spoke up.

"I think… that it's best if Iida became class rep… I mean he got everyone to calm down in such an awesome way! So I think it's best if Iida does it." Izuka stated. Most of the class agreed with her, so Iida was now the class rep while Momo's position stayed the same.

"For today's hero training, it will be turned into a class with three instructors. The instructors are All Might, me, and someone else." Awazia stated. The class got more interested in it. A student asked what it is that they will be doing.

We'll be doing… Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." Awazia followed. The class was now even more invested in it.

"Rescue training… It seems like it'll still be a lot of work this time as well." Kami commented.

"Idiot, this is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!" Kiri said excitedly. All the other students started to get hyped up before Awazia said he wasn't finished.

"You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your ability, too." Awazia finished. The training takes place off campus so the students will have to ride a bus to get there. The class got ready and of course they decided to wear their costumes.

Whoo! I'm so glad my costume is fixed!" Natsu cheered happily.

"It must be nice… Mine are still ripped up. So I gotta wear the gym clothes." Izuka said, a bit gloomy. While the class were talking among themselves, Iida blew a whistle. He ordered the class to get on the bus a certain way, but it didn't work out due to the seating. Regardless, the class still made their way towards the off ground rescue facility.

"Hey Izuka, your Quirk is like All Mights," Tsu said, to Izuka. Naturally Izuka started to panic a bit.

"Wait a minute Tsu, All MIght's Quirk doesn't damage his body like Izuka's. They just look similar." Kiri said. The students on the bus spent most of the ride discussing their quirks. They soon got there, and when they stepped out they bus a person who looked like they just came from space was waiting outside.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." The astronaut man said. Everyone gasped realizing who it was.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The one who saved many from disasters!" Izuka commented!

Wow that's so cool! Do you think I'd be able to fight em?" Natsu asked, to no one in particular. These two weren't the only one's being fan's as many were also talking about the same thing. Thirteen guided them inside the building, and when they got inside they were awed even more.

"This is so coool!" Natsu cheered. The inside of the building had many environments, including. A ship cruise, landside, a fire, a windstorm, and a mountain esk area. The one Natsu wanted to go to was none other than the fire area.

"This is a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!" Thirteen exclaimed. Most of the students weren't surprised since it looked so much like USJ. Awazia walked up to Thirteen.

"Hey Thirteen, where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here." Awazia asked, in his usual tone.

"About that, It looks like he did too much hero work on his way here… and kinda ran out of time. So he's getting some rest." Thirteen explained quietly. Awazia wasn't surprised and had set up precautions already just in case it did happen. Thirteen explained some things to the class, and gave a speech, motivating everyone.

"I definitely won't lose. Katsuka, Shota, and you Izuka. I will beat you all and become number one!" Natsu said. Shota had her ussal no expression face, Katsuka just scoffed and got a bit angry.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I won't lose to you either." Izuka responded. Her and Natsu looked at each other in the eye.

"You know you guys aren't the only one looking to win." Kami said.

"Yeah, It would be unmanly to just let you guys win." Kiri added on. The group was now in an intense feeling with each other not backing down.

While in the midst of it, a man with multiple hands on his face just came from a portal with what looked like an army behind him. It seemed like the students now had something else to worry about rather than training…

_**Boop! That's chapter. sorry that, this was a short chapter but we all know what's coming next… Anyway let me know what you guys think of this chapter by leaving a review.(Did you guys that Natsu and Shoto moment?) I know there wasn't really a lot of talking in this chapter and also that this was a slow one. Also do you feel as if this was rushed? I mean… I don't know, maybe it feels that way because of the lack of dialogue, or maybe because I explained a lot rather than have the characters present talk, but the scenes didn't really have any importance to the things planned for Natsu. but I had to get by this one so we can get into some action! So Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story by also leaving a review.**

**Reviews**

**erasenpai946: I do agree with you on Fire being stronger than Ice, but for that part I took a regular Natsu vs Gray fight. Natsu couldn't beat gray Ice all the time with fire alone. There were even episodes where Gray beat Natsu's with his Ice. To me the strength of an Ice user Ice is how strong the Ice user is. and no doubt that Natsu is definitely superior when It comes to physical abilities but Shota is also strong. Fire is usually used to add power while Ice is used more all around(Attack, defence, etc.) So even when the fire user is stronger, if the Ice user is tactful and powerful to I think they can keep up with fire users.**

**Guest: That would make a lot more sense now thanks for pointing that out! and depending on what people think and want (If most people want them to happen then most likely they will happen, if people don't then they won't.) but if people want that then, that might happen.**

**Chaotic: The it's so hot that it's cold thing, just bought an Idea to my head just in case I do use it. thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Inner Beast

**Wow… didn't expect to go offline for that long… but let me tell you why. A couple things have happened in this huge break. The main thing was that I lost the device I uploaded these on and I just recently found it. Second was that I was out of state even during the outbreak. Third was I had trouble logging back in but that is resolved. But now i'm back and soon should be back to a consistent schedule. I also have a couple ideas for some new stories as well just trying to figure somethings about them. (I'm not abandoning this story.) Make sure to leave a review for any suggestion or any mistakes I make. (Which I probably did.) **

**(I will answer reviews next chapter!)**

...The class noticed the huge amount of people gathered at the bottom and immediately knew there were villains. There were 3 figures who stood out all the way in the back, a man who looked like he was completely made from shadows, a weird creature with a bird like head, and a man with hands all over his body. Awazia took no time to get into a fighting stance.

"What? Are those villains? There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Kiri said, a bit weirded out.

"There's no doubt, there are villains for sure." Natsu responded, seriously. people looked at him now more nervous.

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asked.

"We have them of course but…'' 13 was saying, before Shota interrupted.

"Did they just come here, or around the whole school?" Shota said, implying something.

"No matter, the sensors aren't responding… Which means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that." Shota added.

"And to make it worse we're in an area separated from the school!" Kami noted. Some of the class got even more worried.

"Still… They came here when a class was supposed to. How did they know when to come?" Izuka brought up.

"They might be fool's but there not dumb." Shota said. Now most of the class were looking at her.

"This surprise attack was definitely planned with some goal in mind." Shota Finished. The feeling between the class grew even more once again.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school, these villains even had something to counteract the sensors. There's a chance someone is interfering. Also Kami, try contacting the school with your Quirk." Awazia ordered.

"What about you! Will you fight by yourself?" Izuka asked worriedly.

"Yeah! I bet I can beat some of them myself!" Natsu added.

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." Awazia said. Awazia jumped down the huge flight of stairs, where the villains were at. Once he got down he right away charged at three goons and took them down without breaking a sweat. More goons started surrounding him, some tried to charge at him but were taken down.

**With The Class…**

The students started to evacuate, but Izuka and Natsu were watching Awazia fight the goons.

"Come you two, this is not the time to watch a fight." Iida said to them. The two turned and started to run towards the big gate. They were stopped shortly as the man who seemed to be up of shadows appeared.

"I won't let you go." It said.

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains, it may be presumptuous of us… But we invited ourselves here to make sure All Might gets _taken _out." The shadowy figure said.

"I thought All Might was supposed to be here. Was there some sort of change? The figure asked. The class didn't respond as they took a defensive stance. The shadow figure was going to do something but Kiri, Katsuka, and Natsu jumped forward and attacked it. The attack was strong enough to cause a huge explosion. As the smoke settles it shows the man unharmed from the attack.

"That's right. Even if you're students, you are excellent golden eggs. My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" It said. The figure caused a huge wave of shadows to surround them, The shadow's caused everyone in the class to be separated.

Natsu was teleported to the mountain zone, the classmates with him were Kami, Momo and Jiro.

Some of the villains goon had surrounded them and looked ready to attack.

"All right, attack me if you want… But don't complain when you're lying on the floor." Natsu said, igniting his fist. Natsu was getting prepared to throw down like the others… Except for Kami who was currently freaking out. One of the lackeys tried to attack but they were quickly knocked out by Natsu. Instead of scaring the goons away the attack only made them mad, causing them to attack in a group.

Natsu had no trouble knocking them out, Momo and Jiro were working together fending them off, While…

"AHH! Help me I can't use my quirk here or else all of you guys would get hurt too! So as of right now it's up to yall." Kami said, while running from the goons.

"You don't gotta worry about that we can take it!" Natsu said, enjoying the fight.

"Ugg… stop complaining, if you won't do anything i'll just use you as a human stun gun!" Jiro shouted, kicking Kami into one of the goons.

"Traitor!" Kami frighteningly shrieked. The result was surprising to Kami as she actually stunned the guy using her quirk. Kami was once again filled with confidence and told them they actually can count on her.

"You're too happy go lucky." Jiro commented. A goon with a giant boulder tried to catch her off guard by Jiro evaded it and used her ear jack to connect with her leg so she could send a giant sound wave towards him. A man with daggers jumped in the air to get Kami but was intercepted by the fiery fist of Natsu.

"You guy's need to take this more seriously!" Momo said.

"Oh, come on i'm just getting fired up!" Natsu shouted. The goons started taking a step back thinking "_This pink haired brat is insane!_".

"Sit still all you want! I'm still gonna fight!" Natsu roared out. Natsu lit his feet on fire and started knocking people out left and right by kicking them straight in the face. Natsu was having a decent time letting his instinct cut loose.

"Natsu!" Momo called out. Natsu looked over at her direction and saw a giant sheet in the air, he sprung into action diving under the sheet just as Kami let all of her power out. But under the sheet Natsu went too fast and landed on top of Momo.

"Hey you smell pretty good for someone so powerful." Natsu said, grinning close to Momo's face. With all of the contact and compliment Momo blushed and looked away awkwardly before thanking him.

Once Kami's attack was over, Natsu exited from the huge sheet and saw the rest of the villains fried.

"Wow you're so strong Kami!" Natsu cheered, picking her up. Kami would be over the top happy now but due to her outburst of power her brain, short circuited and is going to be like that for a bit.

"You to Momo, I di-" Natsu was saying before he caught eye of Momo's bare chest. Jiro was shocked and quickly closed the sheet so Momo could fix herself.

**Meanwhile**

Katsuka and Kiri just finished their wave of villains.

"I don't know why but I feel like destroying that pink hair bastard." Katsuka said, very angry. Kiri just looked at her and laughed a bit, While having a small hint of that feeling. Somewhat lucky for them there was one more wave coming.

**Back With Natsu**

an armed raised from the ground that went unnoticed by the young team as they were going over there victory against the group of villains. The arm finally raised from the ground revealing it to be still a full man. The man took the currently disable Kami at gunpoint and was making demands.

"_Shit Shit Shit! I was so busy celebrating I didn't even recognize a new scent!_" Natsu was thinking, before he was snapped back to reality by the armed man.

"SO!?" The villain yelled. Natsu and the rest were getting kinda scared. Natsu wasn't scared about his or the villains power or even for his own life. He was scared for his friend and classmate's life.

"_What do I do? I can't move because I don't have enough power to move fast enough!" _Natsu mentally thought. The situation was getting more and more frightened as the man was visibly getting angrier.

"_**You need more power… accept your wild beast instinct… then you could save her… you could save all of them!**_" A beast-like voice said in Natsu's head. He didn't know what to do, whether to wait or listen to the voice. But it all became clear when a mental vision of Kami getting hurt played through his head."

Then at lightning speed Natsu flew at the villain punching him square in the jaw before he could even react, with his dark crimson fire and glowing yellow eyes. Natsu picked up the villain from the ground and was going to go for another blow before he was stopped by Momo calling his name out.

Natsu snapped back to his normal self, as he looked at Momo's face. Her face was one of relief and calmness. He couldn't help but focus on Momo's face but when he focused, his other senses were too… Natsu out of nowhere smelled this heavy thick scent of blood.

Natsu looked at the direction of the bloody scent and recognized it as where Awazia was fighting. Natsu looked at the direction a bit worried of the worst.

"Natsu. Are you feeling ok?" Momo asked, concerned.

"Momo, Watch them for me! I believe in you!" Natsu shouted, as he started chasing the thick scent of blood. Momo looked a bit confused with the sudden burst by the pink haired dragon. Even with Natsu's heightened physical body it took him longer than expected to reach the area.

Natsu arrived to see a bloody beat up Awazia being pinned down by the build figure with a bird like head. Natsu grew more frightened once he saw the man with hands all over his body reach towards Tsu.

But the man stopped reaching as he realized Awazia took away his Quirk. He cursed the teacher without realizing Izuka sprung into action about to land a devastating blow. At first glance it looked like Izuka had hit the villain because once she felt contact, a huge gust of wind encased the villains due to the raw power of that punch.

As the wind was clearing Izuka looked at her arm surprised it hadn't been destroyed. Izuka noticed something off and when the wind cleared it showed the monstrous creature taking the blow, undamaged.

"Nomu." The gray haired man whispered. Like it was a command the buff creature grabbed Izuka by the arm. Nomu had a tight grip on the girl's arm, the grip only grew tighter to the point where Izuka felt like her arm was going to break, Nomu threw the girl back while she was in immense pain..

"AHHH!" Izuka screamed from pain, Izuka closed her eyes and she was certain she was gonna hit the hard ground, but a pair of strong warm arms caught her before she landed.

"N-Natsu?" Izuka stuttered out. She was confused when she didn't hear an answer and was softly put on the ground. Izuka slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu covered in a mysterious crimson fire, it wasn't the only weird thing either, it was something else in Natsu eyes instead of his bright and joyful eyes Natsu eyes were one filled with darkness and furry.

"_What happened Natsu?_" Izuka thought worriedly.

When Natsu arrived at the scene his heart was torn to see his teacher all beat up and bloody. He was left at loss of words when he saw Awazia, his heart raced on higher when he saw his sister still try to fight only for her arm to nearly be crushed. While she was in the air It felt like time was frozen.

"_This can't be real… why are they doing this… they hurt Awazia, almost killed Kami! Now there going after Izuka? What if they Iida, What if they got Kiri, Katsuka, or even Shota! I can't forg- __**No I won't forgive this!**_" Natsu distoredly thought. Natsu's body was once again covered in this crimson flame. Like it was instinct he caught Izuka midair and laid her down.

Natsu's crimson coated body was now face towards Nomu's. While he still might be no match for Nomu, he still had to fight. Natsu blitzed towards Nomu and threw his fist only to be met by Nomu's. Natsu and Nomu kept on throwing punches only to be met by the other's fist. With each clash a mini wave of power could be felt.

Natsu's blind Instinct while it gave him more power it also blinded his thought more and after the many traded blow's Nomu finally punched Natsu right in the jaw. Nomu's punch was strong and sent him back a bit.

Natsu spitted something out, only to realize it was his blood. Natsu rage kicked in even more, as he let out a huge roar that could be heard everywhere. The roar not only made the students confused and worried, it also had made them scared. Hearing Natsu's roar of fury at first made the grayed haired villain angry as it could be a problem but as he thought about it he gave out an eerie smile.

Natsu charged in at the buff black beast with each one of his strikes being met by one from the beast Nomu. Natsu knew he wasn't getting anywhere, but instead of thinking of a plan, Natsu's rage grew making him stronger and faster. Some of his punches were actually hitting Nomu but they did no damage.

Natsu took a step back to regain his breath. He knew he was getting worn out and decided to let everything out in one more attack. Natsu charged his fist with as much fire as possible, eventually his fist was engulfed by flames. Natsu took one more deep breath before unleashing another roar before storming in.

Natsu's fist filled with all of his power was about to be met with Nomu's fist. They were inches away when everyone heard a huge *BOOM* at the top entrance. Both Natsu and Nomu stopped to look at the front entrance. And when Natsu saw him, it snapped him back to his normal self, it was All Might!

All the student's morale went up and cheered when they saw him. The gray haired hand man was freaking out before he thought of a plan. "_What better way to crush the symbol of hope other than to hurt his precious students!_" The villain thought evilly.

The man quickly snuck behind Natsu and grabbed his left arm, destroying nearly all of Natsu's skin from wrist to elbow. Natsu lets out a scream of pain and agony as he feels his arm painfully losing its skin. He dropped to the floor with all of his pain only to be met by a huge punch by Nomu.

Natsu was sent flying back until he felt like he just crashed into something. With his body flat on the ground Natsu was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, even with his friends calling out for him. "Wake up you bastard!", "Come on you're super manly, you got to be ok.". Those were the thing's he was hearing until he faded into the void…


	10. Chapter 10:New Roar

**In The Void…**

**Natsu sprung awoken from the empty black grounds of the void. Even in a daze, Natsu recognized the area very fast and knew where he was. **

"**DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled out. He didn't know what happened, it was like some of his memory was blurry and faded. Natsu tried to lift his left arm but cried in pain trying to do so. He looked down to only shout in shock at the state of his arm. He gripped his shoulder trying to fight the pain of his arm. **

**After a few moments passed the pain went down a tad bit. Natsu struggled to get on his feet but he did. Natsu looked around a bit to try and hear the sound of a roaring beast, but instead he heard a roar of new power, a roar that was calling out to him. Natsu walked towards the deep and powerful roar and was still gripping his left shoulder. **

**After a longer than expected walk, Natsu felt his body being covered by a familiar crimson fire. Unexpectedly that fire smelt and felt soothing and **_**warm, **_**It felt like it was trying to heal him. Natsu calmed down as he felt the pain slowly went away. Soon after the crimson flame left and Natsu was ready to continue.**

**This time it was a short walk, as Natsu gazed upon a tall door blocking him. Natsu looked at the door analyzing it. For some reason the door felt different from last time. It was a towering black metal door… with glowing red words? Natsu noticed the random appearance of the glowing letters and checked it out. **

"_**To enter the locked door, Embrace the force of a royal beast." **_

**It read. After reading that Natsu let out a confused sound, thinking it was a puzzle. Natsu intensely stared at the words, hoping to suddenly figure it out. But he quickly gave up realizing it's not going to work. Natsu let out a sigh before noticing someone behind him. **

**It was a pale man with silky short black hair and dark eyes, he was a little taller than Natsu and was wearing a type of clothing that was way out of date. He gave a weird but kind smile to Natsu.**

"**Hey! Who are you and what do you want?" Natsu questioned that man, putting a guard up. The darked haired man kept his composure and still had his smile before answering.**

"**My name is Zeref and the rest doesn't matter… at least for now." Zeref answered. Zeref still smiled as he watched Natsu lower his guard. **

"**It seems like you're stuck on this. Not surprising knowing you." Zeref said, before sighing. Natsu was going to speak out but was cut off.**

"**It seems like I'm going to have to help, but not too much. After all you have to get stronger." Zeref said. He started walking towards Natsu who put his guard back up.**

"**Aye! What are you planning to do?" Natsu questioned. Natsu lit up his fist with a bright and radiant orange flame. Natsu was staring deeply at Zeref before He quickly appeared before him. Zeref stuck out his finger and poked Natsu on his forehead. **

**Natsu felt a surge of power start flowing through him. He looked at both of his hands as his orange flame turned into the crimson ones. A memory played through his mind as he remembered what that voice said. **

**Natsu connected the dots and placed his crimson coated hand on the door and pushed it opened. **

"**WOW! It opened! Thanks ma-" Natsu was saying, before realizing Zeref was gone. Natsu didn't question it long as he entered the door. He looked around even though it was still dark inside, after taking a few more steps forward Natsu bumped into something and fell. Once he got up he saw a pedestal with something unfamiliar on it. **

**It looked like a small red seed with an emblem of fire on it. Natsu started to reach for it, as he got closer, the voice of a beast… no a dragon became clearer. When Natsu touched the red seed his left arm was being swallowed by the crimson flames once again.**

**This time it was way different, The pain was way worse than anything he ever experienced in his life. He grabbed a hold of the area of his arm close to the wrist. He was met by the feeling of something that felt **_**hot yet cold.**_ **Natsu also felt something hard… scale like close to his wrist. Once the fire calmed down he felt depleted, he dropped to the ground in pain and looked at the bottom of his left arm. **

**Natsu didn't have enough energy to scream not even to shout, all he could do was stare as the bottom of his left arm was partly covered in red scales. Natsu could feel him going to pass out like always once he entered the void. But before he did, he heard a voice coming from the seed.**

**In Natsu's room**

Natsu had just awakened for his long 'nap', he sat up rubbing his hand a bit dazed. Then like a tidal wave bits of memory from the void came to him. Natsu looked at his left arm slowly going down. Once he saw the bottom part he couldn't help but give out a loud but short shout.

It was in the middle of the night so he didn't expect anyone to be awake. But with his advanced senses he heard a door quickly open and immediately knew it was Izuka.

Within a few seconds Izuka flew the door into Natsu's room open. Izuka took a moment to look at Natsu as the moon light coming through his window shined on him. Izuka blushed a little but had a look of reassurance on her face as she dove into a hug.

Natsu gladly returned the hug as he knew she was worried for him. Natsu gave a sigh of release for many reasons but one of them being that he managed to wrap bandages around his arm since his new scales destroyed the old ones.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake." Izuka said a bit softly. Natsu gave a small chuckle before answering.

"You make it sound like I was knocked out for a while!" Natsu said, giving a toothy grin. Izuka looked at him concerned before fully explaining everything to him.

"What! You're so lucky... I wish I could've kept fighting." Natsu said, a bit bummed out. Izuka gave a small laugh seeing Natsu like he usually is.

"Well at least school starting again tomorrow." Natsu said lazily.

"Are you sure you want to go back right away? I'm sure mom would let you stay home since you just woke up." Izuka said, concerned. Natsu clinched his left fist, before looking Izuka in the eye saying… "Yes.". Izuka looked at the clock in Natsu's room and was surprised to see how early it was.

"Well we're going to have to get ready soon anyways, we might as well get ready now." Izuka said, looking at Natsu. Natsu nodded in agreement, kind of happy to hop right back into action.

But who knows what the school day has for them…

**Short Chapter I know… But i feel like this would be better instead of it being cramped with the next one. The void scenes could be a bit repetitive but they're important for Natsu and also so we can see inside of Natsu's head, and no Natsu doesn't have **_**complete **_**control of the crimson flame. But the next chapter should be filled with way more character interactions and hopefully more interesting so don't worry. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, but the next one should be up soon. Let me know what you think, is there anything I could improve on? Is it moving too fast? Just let me know if you have questions.**

**Reviews**

**erasenpai946- Thanks for your words for the Natsu and Shota relationship and I hope I can keep the pace good and use all the advice well. You're also right about Natsu's dragon fire being superior to regular fire. **

**eralmeida8- Izuka's feelings towards Natsu right now are **_**confusing**_**, Same with Katsuki though they both have different ways of expressing their care for Natsu. And Natsu in fairy tail is usually described as quite "dense" but hopefully he doesn't stay like **_**that. **_**For Rumi and Nemuri let's wait and see, don't want to give away too much.**

**AbyssDragonslayer777- Thanks for letting me know. If you guys want I can go through the chapters and change it to Izumi, Katsumi, and Shouko.**

**AbyssDragonslayer777- Ik about Iida but for some reason Lida sounded better to me and I stuck with it until someone brought it up to my attention. Some things are changed in the story but not the drastic and big ones.**

**AbyssDragonslayer777-thanks I was confused about 13, I asked a couple people I know but they didn't know.**

**Chaotic- Appreciate the support!**

**SinnamonC- Thanks! Hopefully I can stay consistent this time. **

**NaLu-OTP48-Nice to hear from you, Thanks for the support**

**AbyssDragonslayer777- Will keep that In mind. Thanks!**

**erasenpai946-don't worry Natsu's scales along with skill will improve hugely once he understands the **_**beast**_ **inside him.**


	11. Chapter 11:Back To School

**In The Morning**

Natsu and Izuka had finished getting ready and were currently eating breakfast. Natsu was scarfing down the food, like he hasn't eaten in ages. Izuka was happy seeing Natsu back awake, She felt a bit responsible for how Natsu ended up. Every night she would check on Natsu and couldn't help but feel bad. Everytime she found herself in danger Natsu was always there to help her and make her feel better.

But when Natsu needed her, she felt like she wasn't there. Just thinking about that day gives her a weird feeling. Izuka reflected on that day a lot, her whole life she was doubted just because she didn't have a Quirk, and when All Might offered her One for All she was overjoyed, even to a state of crying. Izuka thought now she could be the one to help Natsu out, and that now she could become a real hero.

But what's the point of having such an amazing Quirk if she couldn't help anyone, especially the ones she values and loves. Izuka was snapped out of her train of thoughts after Natsu told her it was time to go. Inko gave them both big hugs as they both headed off to U.A.

"Are you sure you didn't want to stay home? I mean you just woke up, your body could still be recovering." Izuka said to Natsu, In a concerned manner. Natsu looked at her and gave a small laugh.

"Trust me, I'm perfectly healthy! All I needed was some nice sleep." Natsu replied, with a cheerful voice. Izuka sighed at hearing his response and was about to say something but a voice from behind said something.

"Hey! You damn Pinky!" Katsuka shouted angrily from behind. Natsu and Izuka looked at the direction and saw the angry blonde calling him.

"Uhhh… I'm going to head on." Izuka said awkwardly. Izuka wanted to stay but decided to head on.

"IT'S NOT PINK FOR THE LAST TIME!" Natus shouted back to Katsuka. Katsuka ignored Natsu, shouted and caught up to him.

"What are you doing here? you should still be healing, you know." Katsuka said, not wanting to sound concerned.

"Psshh, That weak attack did nothing! I just need some sleep." Natsu said, like he was trying to sell something. Katsuka saw right through this however.

"Cut the crap, I'm not dumb. I saw the state you were in, you're only human if something like that happens again you might not get so lucky." Katsuka replied sternly

"If you're talking about my arm it's in great shape! It's not like something weird happened to it or anything." Natsu said, this time obviously hiding something.

Katsuka had a suspicious face and unexpectedly grabbed his arm. Natsu quickly took his left arm back, but he was too late as Katsuka now had more suspicion.

"Spit it, now." Katsuka said, basically demanding an answer.

"Ohh my arm… It's just the bandages… they're double stuffed!" Natsu said, trying to be convincing. Katsuka looked him deeply in the eyes before giving up.

"Fine. But if I find out you're lying, I'm going to kill you. You hear me!" Katsuka replied, seriously.

"Yeah Yeah. Jeez when did you start caring so much for me?" Natsu jokelying asked.

"S-Shut it, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Katsuka said back,with a shade of pink on her cheeks. Not wanting to be late Natsu and Katsuka hurried on to get to school.

**At U.A**

Natsu arrived later than Katsuka because he stopped after smelling some food, but regardless he still made his way to U.A. Before entering the room Natsu looked at the door before smiling, he didn't know what to expect on the other side, and that kind of made him happy. Natsu walked into the classroom and was greeted by many of his classmates, kind of surprising him.

"Natsu! I did not expect to see you hear so soon!" Iida said, with his well-known serious voice. Iida extended his hand towards Natsu to go into a firm handshake but was pushed to the side when others came to greet the pink hair boy.

"Natsu are you feeling well? We heard about what happened to you, all of us were deeply concerned. Momo said politely, with many of the students nodding in agreeance.

"Yea, so if you need anything just let me know. I'm sure I can help out." Kami added on.

"After hearing about your heated spirit, I had no doubt that you were gonna recover quickly." Kiri said with a confident tone. Kiri meant what she said but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little worried, because they're just classmates right?

Natsu looked at his classmates for a second not in shock but in surprise. Natsu quickly smiled before giving his response.

"I wish something like that would've happened again, cause now I'm better than ever." Natsu said, pumping his arm. While many laughed at his remark that didn't stop a certain student from screaming in fear.

After talking and catching up with everyone Natsu and the others finally took their seats. When sitting down Natsu was unexpectedly met by Shota.

"Hey Shota! It's a nice first day back huh?" Natsu happily greeted me. Shota looked at him with her usual face.

"I would be lying if I said no, but regardless are you sure you're ok? Your arm didn't look too good last time I saw it." Shota said.

"Yeah my arm is great, it 's completely healed!" Natsu replied, panicking a bit. Shota saw the slight panic in his voice and a tiny bit of sweat from his forehead.

"Really now? That's a relief, If you don't mind however I would like to see it." Shota said, grabbing his lower left arm.

Natsu quickly pulled his arm back and tried to play it off, but one touch was enough and like Katsuka, she also had suspicion. She was going to question more but was interrupted when the class door opened.

"Morning." Aizawa greets, all bandaged up. The whole class shouted in shock seeing all bandaged up.

"So you're alright, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida asked, as if it was hard to already tell.

"Can you really call that ok?" Ochacoo questioned, worried.

"My well-being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight is not over just yet." Aizawa dryly states.

"Huh? The villains are back for round two, well let me at em! They won't get away this time!" Natsu said, getting pumped up, while a tense atmosphere builds around the rest of the class.

"I don't think you should be fighting just yet Natsu." Izuka said, as everyone's attention is still focused on Aizawa.

"The U.A. the sports festival is drawing near." Aizawa said, with a serious but tired tone. The class was happy at the news, while Natsu was disapointed that he wasn't going fight anyone yet.

"That's a super normal school event!" The whole class shouts, in excitement.

"Is it ok to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked, sparking the interest of the other students.

"Yea, what if we get attacked again?" Ojiro added on.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It is not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains." Aizawa explained. Mineta tried to put up an argument but was too quiet for anyone to notice.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival!" Aizawa finished.

"Of course, all the top heros around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" Momo said, clenching her fist.

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick." Kami said.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." Jiro added.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year… a total of just three chances. No aspiring hero can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!" Aizawa said. And with that homeroom was finished.

**Lunch Time**

Even though all that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" Kiri announced. Natsu was right besides her and had the same look of excitement in his eye.

"Just hearing about it… gets me all fired up!" Natsu shouts, as he boils with anticipation. Izuka looked around the classroom and was a bit surprised to see everyone so hyped about the event.

"We enrolled into U.A. to become future heros, so it's natural for everyone to be fired up." Iida said as he approached Natsu.

Everyone in class 1-A kept talking about the school festival coming up and how it could change everything. But it was lunchtime so everyone made their way to the cafeteira. Natsu, Iida, Ochaco, Izuka were walking together when.

"So Uraraka. Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero?" Izuka asked. Although flustered she gave an honest answer, money.

She explained that her family owned a construction company and that her family wasn't the wealthiest, so she wanted to become a hero to help support them. Ochaco asked Natsu why he wanted to become a hero since no one other than Izuka really knew.

"It's obvious!... To fight strong people!" Natsu answered, like it was the obvious truth. Even Izuka was a bit shocked at the reason. Ever since they were little Natsu always protected her, so if she was being honest she expected the answer to be a bit more… _noble?_

"Is that the real reason Natsu?" Izuka asked, seeing if he was joking or not. Natsu looked her in the eye for a moment before laughing.

"Of course not! The real was, because we promised! Don't you remember that when we were younger we promised each other that we would become heros together." Natsu replied smiling, scruffing her head.

Not only did Izukas face go a bit red but she felt a little warmth in her heart. Knowing that even after all these years Natsu still wanted to become a hero with her. Without realizing it she hugged Natsu, but was brought back to her senses after hearing All Might call for her. She quickly hurried towards the number one hero, now with a bigger blush on her face.

Natsu and the other two went on to lunch with the rest of the day to continue…

**Whoop… That's this chapter. Personally I like this chapter, but if there's something I could improve on is probably getting Natsu and Momo relationships more developed. But if there is any else I can improve on or if you have a suggestion, let me know. **

**Reviews**

**Leafy-tan:Thx! I'm trying to be more active.**

**Wolf1741: Natsu's 'forgotten' memories will eventually play a role in the story.**

**erasenpai946:The next member of the draconization will be revealed later on. And right now only two people have a suspicion, maybe next chapter a couple of people find out? And I'm going to try my hardest to limit Natsu's denses.**

**Chaotic:Thx! Unfortunately I can't reveal the secrets of the crimson fire yet. Right now Natsu is unable to do anything on the scales, will he in the future? only time can tell. Also yes Natsu scales also acts like a defence to heavy blows. **


End file.
